Seven Days
by DaffyTaffy-13666
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas, y te puedes enamorar de quien menos lo imaginas. Cuando un amor no es correspondido, siempre llega alguien a demostrarte que esa persona no es la único. Es tu decisión el seguir adelante o quedar en la rutina... Por que 7 días son más que suficientes para enamorarte de una persona. Todo depende de ti mismo. Hetamerica.
1. Lunes

Bueno, aquí traigo otro de mis fics es sobre Hetalia, hasta cierto punto, mas adelante saldrán personajes que únicamente le pertenecen a Himaruya-sama, mientras estos que están aquí me pertenecen a mi y a mis amigas de rol.

Uso nombre normales porque seria raro que usara los de los países en una historia como ésta. Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y pues espero que les guste. Sin más que decir, aquí les dejo la historia.

Eva / Republica Dominicana

Gabriel/ C.d. Juarez

Rafael /Veracruz

Atzin/ Nyo! Veracruz (originalmente llamada Raquel)

* * *

_**Recuerdos**_

_Pensamientos_

**Flash back**

Diálogo.

N/A(A) - notas de la autora/ autora.

Seven days

Capitulo 1 "Lunes"

Acomodó el codo contra el pupitre, moviendo el lapicero entre sus dedos, con la mirada perdida hasta que decidió llevar el lapicero a una hoja en blanco dibujando. Ya que tenían hora libre los alumnos no podían estarse quietos en sus respectivos lugares, era como una misteriosa necesidad de andar vagando de aquí para allá, cosa que él no sentía.

_-Si eres hombre, lo normal si te interesa alguien es que la veas a la cara, sigas con sus piernas y por ultimo su pecho- _pensaba un chico de cabello castaño, piel bronceada y ojos miel con unos cuantos destellos verdes _-¿Qué más hay para amar?-_

Miró por la ventana siendo saludado por unas chicas a las que les contesto el saludo, para después perderse nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

_-Las chicas dicen que nosotros somos superficiales, pero ellas también nos juzgan- _pensaba mirando como las chicas hablaban entre ellas riendo y demás cosas, seguramente hablaban de lo guapo que era_ -No les gusto como persona... Solo les gusta mi cara- _dijo en su mente mientras bostezaba abiertamente.

Sin embargo su bostezo se vio interrumpido cuando algo o más bien alguien le dio un golpe en la cabeza -¡Auch! ¿Quién?- dijo volteando y viendo a su mejor amiga -Ah... Eres tu Eva ¿Por qué me pegas?- preguntó viendo a la chica, no era muy alta, pero era bonita, igual piel bronceada pero con ojos cafés y su cabello ondulado en un tono castaño bonito.

-¡Rafael Atzin! ¿¡Cómo puedes mostrarte de esa manera con la cara tan bonita que tienes!?- regañándolo -no puedes hacer cosas como bostezar abiertamente, las chicas de tu clase comenzaran a ignorarte si sigues con esa actitud- le explicaba mediante regaños.

-Si, si, ya entendí...- volteando de nuevo a la ventana para ignorar a su mejor amiga.

-Rafael, tú nunca aceptas un consejo... Deberías empezar a tomártelos enserio- hablando aunque sabe que su amigo ya no le esta escuchando, y suspira -Si sigues con esa actitud Ciara terminara contigo- sentándose en el escritorio de su amigo -quizás hoy...- viendo al techo.

Rafael suspiró y dejó su lapicero -Eva, aprecio tu preocupación por mi, mi reputación y mi relación, pero llegas un poco tarde...- como si nada estirándose -Ciara y yo ya rompimos-

Eva se quedo estática y miró a su amigo preocupada -¿Cuándo?- preguntó esperando que su amigo estuviera triste.

-Ayer- tranquilo mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla -me dijo que no era la persona que ella pensaba- alzándose de hombros.

-¿No te lo he dicho yo antes?- negando con la cabeza.

-Es culpa suya por suponer como soy- toma de nuevo su lapicero y jugando con el -Todas las chicas son iguales... Son ellas las que se me declaran y son ellas las que se decepcionan al ver que no soy el príncipe azul que ellas esperan- sincero.

-No puedes culparlas... En tu caso Rafael, hay una gran diferencia entre tú físico y tú actitud...- acerca su mano a su cara para que la vea -Es casi una estafa- comento haciendo que Rafael se le escurriera una gotita por la sien -Cuando estas en la practica de tiro y tensas el arco se te ve guapísimo aún cuando se que tipo de persona eres... Pienso que podrías ser un príncipe... -divertida -Se te ve tan serio y con mucha tranquilidad... Y cuando sonríes después de soltar la flecha... Prácticamente te vuelves el chico que toda chica quiere tener junto a ella...- suena un poco soñador -Luego llega tú actitud y lo arruina todo -suspira derrotada -esa imagen te perseguirá hasta que dejes el club o te gradúes-

Rafael solo suspiró y choco la frente contra su mesa -Eva, sin duda, tú sinceridad mata - cerrando los ojos.

Había entrado a la WA, la World Academy, no había duda de que era una institución impresionante pues albergaba toda clase de estudiantes, de todos los países del mundo, sin embargo había algo que simplemente le afectaba... Esa escuela anteriormente había sido únicamente de señoritas, por lo que gran parte de la población estudiantil eran chicas.

Gracias a eso todas las chicas que habían estudiado ahí desde un principio buscaban a su príncipe azul y no podían aceptar menos que eso.

-Como ya te dije Eva, no es mi culpa, ellas deben aprender que los chicos no somos príncipes como en los cuentos de hadas- dijo suspirando y tratando de distraerse -De hecho... Me consideraré con suerte si logro encontrar a una chica realista como tu Eva- sonriéndole.

-¿En serio? Bueno y por que no sales conmigo Rafael- tranquila.

-Claro ¿por qué no?- dijo casi de manera inmediata.

-Olvídalo, aceptar tan a la ligera salir con alguien es una tremenda estupidez- dijo viéndolo mal y con un aura negra por el enojo.

-¿Entonces solo bromeabas?- recargando su cabeza en su mano.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Se como eres no saldría nunca contigo- sincera.

-Vale- dijo alzándose de brazos - lo supe todo el tiempo, después de todo... Cosas como enamorarse pueden pasar en cualquier momento- mirando por la ventana y luego regresando su atención a la hoja que tenia delante de él.

-¡Ey! Chicos, ya que no hay clase... ¿No quieren pedir una pizza?- pregunto un chico de piel morena clara y cabello negro con unos increíbles ojos chocolate -Hay que aprovechar el tiempo- dijo poniendo una especie de volante con las pizzas que podían pedir.

-Yo si José- dijo Rafael que incluso le brillaron los ojos -yo quiero de carne al pastor pero sin piña..- contento.

-Son unos irresponsables...- dijo Eva aunque sintió un poco de hambre -yo quiero hawaiana

-En ese caso yo quiero de salchicha italiana- pasándole el celular a Rafael para que marcara. [N/A: Los que sepan que roleo al Vaticano entenderán esta frase ¬w¬]

Tomó el celular y marcó pidiendo las pizzas bastante normal, hasta que al colgar unas chicas que estaban recargadas en la ventana comenzaron a hablar.

-Gabriel Itzcoatl aún no ha llegado ¿verdad?- comentó una de las chicas.

-No ¿Me pregunto si vendrá a clases?- suspiró la otra.

-¿Crees que se haya enfermado?- dijo preocupada la primera.

-Espero que no- también algo preocupada.

-Mmmm parece que hoy Gabriel no llegara- comento José mientras se sentaba en la banca de enfrente de Rafa y subía los pies a la de al lado.

-¿Gabriel?- ladeando la cabeza -¿Te refieres a Gabriel Itzcoatl Rodríguez el chico de segundo?-

-Si a ese... ¡Cierto! Que Gabriel practica tiro con arco- riendo -¿Qué? ¿Le conoces? ¿Son amigos?- curioso.

-¿Eh? No realmente, casi no va a los entrenamientos del club- como si nada.

-Oh ya veo...- ríe -¿Hoy es lunes?- preguntó mirando como Rafa asentía -Ya entiendo, hoy es el día en que dirá si- mirando a unas chicas salir del salón.

Rafael solo pudo quedarse con un signo de interrogación en la cara, pues no sabia a que se refería su amigo.

-Al final de la semana le dirá a su pareja exactamente esto- dijo Eva bastante seria -lo siento, no pude enamorarme de ti... Rompamos- suspiró.

Ambos chicos voltearon a verla, por un segundo se habían olvidado de que estaba ahí.

-Cierto... Eva tu...- dijo José temiendo que chica lo tomara a mal y le metiera un trancazo.

-Sip, salí con Gabriel una semana de mayo- dijo haciendo el símbolo de la paz con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y por qué tan orgullosa? ¿No estabas en contra de eso en mi situación?- mirando a Eva con cara de que bipolar eres.

-Esto es totalmente diferente- ladeando la cabeza con un ligero sonrojo.

-Bipolar...- dijo bajito mirando como Chema suspiraba -como sea, no es de mi incumbencia-

-Rafa ¿Qué clase de persona es Gabriel?- pregunto José de latoso.

-Mmmm es guapo- comento escuchando un bajo "eso puedo notarlo" -no sé, no hablo con él- dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando sus cosas -vengo-

-¡Ey Rafa! ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó el peli negro mientras lo veía irse.

-Voy a recibir las pizzas- se voltea sonriente - Ya luego tú y Eva podrán ayudarme a terminar mi tarea de la siguiente hora- divertido sale corriendo a la entrada y se sienta en el piso.

Estuvo un rato esperando paciente mientras pensaba en Gabriel, se le hacia extraño que una persona saliera con cualquiera una semana y luego sin mas al terminar los 7 días rompiera.

-me pregunto que tipo de persona será- para si mismo mientras veía llegar un porche rojo _-¿el repartidor?- _pensó hasta que vio como Gabriel se bajaba de el y se despedía de la chica que lo conducía.

Gabriel miro al frente al sentirse observado y vio a Rafael -Buenas- saludo algo educado.

-¿Ah? Qué tal Gabriel... Llegas temprano- diciendo las cosas sin pensar -¿Esa era tú novia de la semana? Es muy bonita aunque parece tener más de 20- [N/A: menos mal que no es fijado =/=]

-No eres muy observador, te has equivocado en las 2 cosas- comentó recargándose en la pared -Entonces... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clases?- preguntó, no quería entrar aún a clases.

-Ah, tenemos tutorías, así que pedimos pizza y estoy esperando por ellas- le explicó mientras recordaba.

**Flash back**

-No Rafael, no importa que solo sea una semana, eso es más que suficiente para poder cumplir cualquier sueño- dijo con una sonrisa -después de todo durante esa semana Gabriel es completamente fiel, jamás te engañara y siempre hará lo que su pareja quiera- Eva en ese momento tenía una mirada llena de nostalgia.

Fin del flash back

-Ya veo... ¿Y lleva mucho esperando?- tranquilamente.

-No- dijo mirando al frente y luego lo miro de reojo -Y dime... ¿Ya se te declaró alguien o apenas va a empezar?-

-¿Eh? A... Apenas va a empezar- dijo sorprendido de que alguien de tercero lo supiera.

-Mmm ¿Y sales con la primera que te lo pida? ¿Incluso si no son tú tipo? - preguntó mirando la interrogación en el rostro del menor -Ya sabes, algún tipo de chica que te guste, algún tipo de rostro o cuerpo, no es que me importe el físico pero nadie se fija en si eres amable o no, aunque también es un buen factor- explicó.

-Ah, ya, pues..- se lo piensa, sorprendido de que a ese chico le interesará el interior y no solo el físico -me gusta tú cara si a ese tipo te refieres- como si nada.

-ya veo...- medio perdido en sus pensamientos de la nada volteo a verle -¿Y por qué no sales conmigo?- dijo sin pensarlo, más como un impulso que cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Alguno de ustedes es Rafael?- preguntó el repartido que justo llegaba en ese momento.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, soy yo- se puso de pie y se acerco -¿Cuánto es?-

-Son 600-... -Ah vale- sonrió y buscó en su pantalón su cartera -¿Eh? ¿Dónde?- justo en ese momento se acordó que había dejado su dinero en el salón -Diablos olvide mi cartera oye puedes...-dijo volteando a ver a Gabriel para pedirle que le esperara ahí con el de las pizza en lo que iba por su cartera. Sin embargo cuando lo vio ya estaba con las pizzas en mano y pagándole al otro.

-Huele bien- comento bajito Gabriel mientras miraba las pizzas en sus manos.

-¿Eh?- sorprendido -me eh dejado la cartera en el salón te lo pago después Gabriel, muchas gracias...- sonriendo.

-Sera mejor que te vayas o se enfriaran- entregándoselas -Yo me voy por este lado -señalo un pasillo y sin mas se fue.

-Eso fue raro...- sacado de onda se dirigió a su salón, donde comieron él, José y Eva mientras reían y hablaban de películas, para luego terminar la tarea de Rafael entre todos y seguir con sus clases hasta la hora de salida.

-Oye Rafa ¿pasamos a rentar unos juegos para mañana?- llegando José a su lado justo cuando el otro iba en la entrada.

-Si, claro- caminando a su lado -Oye espera... Siento que se me olvida algo- se detuvo y pensó mirando a la escuela -¡Ya me acorde!- prácticamente lo gritó -Chema te veo luego debo hacer algo- mientras corría a la escuela y preguntaba en que salón iba Gabriel.

Llego a su salón y pregunto por él, estaban en descanso así que estaba bien -¡Oye! Ten muchas gracias por prestarme- extendiéndole el dinero que le debía.

-Oh eres tú...- tomo el dinero pero no se lo guardo, al contrario lo coloco en el saco de Rafael -Oye ¿Te gustaría que regresemos juntos a casa?- inocente pregunta.

-¿Eh? No me molesta pero... ¿No tienes ya planes?- intentando encontrar una razón para el comportamiento de Gabriel hasta que vio que le iba a negar que tuviera que hacer algo -Tienes actividades en el club de tiro, será mejor que vayas- dando media vuelta para irse -Tienes talento, no lo desperdicies-

-Ah si, si... ¿Oye tienes celular? ¿Me lo darías? Y también tu correo- sacando el cel y esperando que le dicte.

Rafael suspira y comienza a darle los datos que le pidió y diciéndole que su nombre es Rafael Atzin Ramírez [N/A: tuve que cambiar su nombre, para los que han leído mis historias el nombre original de Rafael es Rafael Mixcoatl]

-Te molesta que te diga Rafa... Es que Atzin no es un nombre que me traiga buenos recuerdos- le medio explico.

-No me molesta- interesado y curioso.

Gabriel al verlo de esa manera suspiró -Es el nombre de una chica que me rechazó- en ese momento apareció una chica que sin duda había corrido mucho informándoles que el profesor de Matemáticas buscaba a Gabriel -Ya voy- caminando con tranquilidad.

-Ve a la practica del club- grito cuando el otro ya estaba algo lejos a lo que Gabriel solo alzo la mano como despidiéndose.

Rafa ante esto solo suspiro y tomo camino a su casa, pues sabia que con lo desesperado que era José no lo habría esperado, aunque mientras caminaba se dedicaba a analizar su día hasta que algo en su cabeza resonó estando cerca de la estación del tren_ "__**¿por que no sales conmigo?"**_ Haciendo que se detuviera y volteara atrás...

-No lo habrá tomado en serio... ¿O si?- suspirando.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo del primer capítulo, ya tengo los otros escritos, pero me da flojera subirlos todos de golpe, así que quizás mañana suba el siguiente. Espero les haya gusta y dejen su opinión en los reviews. Respecto a las otras historias que tengo, probablemente las continúe pronto aunque tengan la modalidad de completas quizás les agregue uno que otro capítulo dependiendo de lo que se me venga a la cabeza.

Muchas gracias por leer, los veo luego.


	2. Martes

Bueno aquí esta el capítulo 2 espero les guste y bueno, trataré de subirlo todo antes de que entre de nuevo a la escuela, porque sinceramente entrando a la escuela pienso dejar de escribir un tiempo quizás alejarme de la computadora un par de semanas o quizás meses... depende de como me desenvuelva en mi nuevo ambiente n.n

Como ya saben los personajes no son míos... bueno si pero esta basado en la serie Hetalia de Himaruya-sama y algunos pertenecen a unas amigas.

Personajes:

Rafael/ Veracruz  
Atzin/ Nyo Veracruz  
Gabriel / C.. Juarez

Ángel / Texas

_**Recuerdos**_

_Pensamientos_

**Flash back**

Diálogo.

[N/A(A) - notas de la autora/ autora.]

Capitulo 2 "Martes A.M"

A penas amanecía y dentro de una casa enorme comenzó a sonar una música bastante alegre pero para cualquiera que recién despertara sería estresante, bueno, para todos menos el dueño del celular del cual salía la música.

-Mmmm- se quejo un chico de cabello negro, ojos dorados y buen físico -_ese tono_- pensaba en lo que escuchaba -¿Atzin?- se pregunto mientras contestaba y se estiraba un poco en su cama.

**Flash back**

Una chica muy guapa cabello castaño, ojos miel y piel bronceada se encontraba tranquilamente en una mansión enorme observando a un chico mientras estudiaba. Se acercó y se sentó en un espacio cercano en el mismo sillón que se encontraba el chico.

-Me gustas- dijo con una voz suave, un tanto sensual y acercándose mucho.

-Oye no hagas esas bromas- dijo mirando a la chica, sabia que era un espíritu libre, siempre hacia lo que quería y cuando quería -Atzin, si mi hermano llegara y te viera casi encima de mi pensaría cosas que no son- con un muy leve sonrojo.

-¿Cosas que no son?- inocentemente antes de besarlo en los labios.

-¡Atzin!- dijo separándose de ella, esa chica le gustaba pero no podía tener nada de ella, después de todo era la novia de su hermano.

-Tranquilo, dejar mi relación con Ángel no es la gran cosa- acariciando con suavidad sus hombros y su torso -Además... Yo te gusto ¿no Gabriel?- a su oído dándole un besito y mordiendo su lóbulo de la oreja.

Gabriel ante esto no habló, él si sentía algo por ella pero sabía también que no podía, aunque también entendía que no tendría una oportunidad así de nuevo, por lo que correspondió al beso sujetándola de la cintura con firmeza hasta que luego de un rato se separó de ella.

Fin del Flash back

Miró su celular y suspiró contestando el teléfono -¿Si?- monótonamente y cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba.

-¿Por qué no me contestaste la primera vez?- un tanto molesta mientras caminaba por su departamento.

-Por que me preguntaba para que me hablabas y trataba de buscar una respuesta lógica- contesto Gabriel algo cansado.

-Bueno llévame de aquí al centro, para eso te hablaba- dijo la chica, mientras tomaba su bolso y salía al balcón.

-No, no puedo- dijo parándola, la conocía tan bien que sabia como la chica ya estaría casi en la puerta de su casa y el no iría.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?- dijo molesta sin entender al chico al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ayer estaba soltero así que realmente no importaba pero hoy ya no, por lo tanto no quedare a solas contigo- dijo serio como siempre -Así que voy a colgar-

-Romperás dentro de una semana- dijo convencida, sabía como actuaba el chico -Bueno pero dime ¿Qué tipo de persona es? ¿Es mona?- con una sonrisa leve.

-Es de mi instituto, un año mayor que yo...- tranquilo pensando la respuesta de la ultima pregunta -Mas bien... -recordando como se veía Rafael cuando estaba en tiro con arco - precioso...- dijo seguro de su respuesta aunque no sabia que pensaría Rafael si le escuchara decir eso.

-¿Mas que yo?- dijo la chica convencida de que no era así

-No puedo compararlos- fue la simple respuesta que dio Gabriel mientras se sentaba contra la cabecera de su cama.

La chica ante tal respuesta solo soltó una suave risa -Eso es lo que me encanta de ti Gaby- con una sonrisa aunque el chico no podía verla -Esta bien, pero desocúpate el fin de semana e iremos a jugar un poco ¿vale?-

-¿Por qué no simplemente regresas con mi hermano?- algo cansado de escuchar a la chica.

Ante este comentario la chica solo frunció el ceño -Odio que comentes ese tipo de cosas... Adiós- simplemente le colgó al chico.

Gabriel simplemente colgó su celular -_Con esta chica siempre es lo mismo, en un minuto puro amor y después puro odio... ¿Me pregunto si será bipolar?_- pensaba, para luego sacudir su cabeza -Debo concentrarme en Rafael- miro su celular y le envió un mensaje mientras recordaba _**-¿Por qué no sales conmigo?-**_ escuchó que dijo el mayor con una sonrisa tranquila -_Realmente me sorprendió que no tuviera novia, siendo tan popular- _pensaba para si mismo hasta que sintió como su celular comenzaba a vibrar -no sé que pasara pero tengo la esperanza de que esta semana sea diferente- y al instante empezaba su tono que tenía para los mensajes.

_"Buenas, quiero decirte que te odio por despertarme tan temprano"_ -leyó en su mente el mensaje que le había contestado Rafael.

-¿Eh?- no supo como reaccionar ante tal situación -Bueno esto no me lo esperaba- dijo bajito releyendo el mensaje -quizás no es la persona que pensaba... Es...- no pudo terminar pues en ese momento aparecía en la pantalla del aparato el número de Rafael, por lo que simplemente le contesto.

-¿Eres idiota? Me escuchas ¿No? Eres idiota- dijo Rafael desde el otro lado de la línea completamente enojado de que le despertarán.

-¿Lo...siento?- no muy seguro si debía contestar eso, después de todo las chicas con las que había salido siempre estaban felices con detalles como esos.

-Te odio ¿lo entiendes? Me despertaste a horas donde la gente normal sigue durmiendo, estoy muy molesto contigo, mas porque no puedo volver a dormirme... Recompénsame- aun con un tono demasiado serio para ser el jarocho quien hablaba. [N/A: no se ustedes... Pero ese recompénsame, lo puedo interpretar de muchas maneras eue]

-Bueno, pero... ¿Qué debería hacer?- preguntó Gabriel mientras se levantaba de su cama.

-En estos momentos estoy muy cabreado, lo único que quiero es darte un puñetazo en la cara-

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa para que puedas golpearme?- no es que se fuera a dejar pero así vería a Rafael y podría emmm ¿disculparse? Correctamente.

Durante unos minutos todo quedo en silencio, preocupando ligeramente por haberlo molestado, iba a hablar hasta que escucho al otro.

-Gabriel, ve hoy a la practica del club- dijo mas tranquilo pero igual de serio mientras se acercaba a su ventana.

-¿A la practica del club?- no entendía la razón de por que lo quería ahí.

-Perteneces al club de tiro con arco ¿no?- abriendo sus cortinas -Pues no deberías faltar tanto, así que decidí que hoy me pasaré por ahí y como venganza debes estar presente, eso te pasa por levantarme temprano- dijo y sin mas le colgó.

-Ir a la practica- dijo el de cabello negro mientras suspiraba -Bueno, al menos estará ahí- no muy seguro.

Horas más tarde, después de la escuela todos los alumnos se fueron cada uno a su club. Mientras en el club de tiro con arco Rafael se encontraba tensando su arco, con su apariencia de príncipe azul dando todas y cada una de las flechas en el centro de la diana.

-¡Bien!- festejo Rafael tan pronto termino su turno y el profesor se le acerco.

-_Hace tiempo que no lo veía tan elegante_- pensaba Gabo mientras lo observaba.

-Felicidades Rafael, parece que tus habilidades no se han resentido y hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera por ese arrebato tan vulgar que tuviste al final- le dijo el maestro mirándolo serio -Los de segundo año! Prepárense!- exclamó el profesor y Gabriel se puso en pie, colocándose en su lugar y tomando su arco esperando las señales del profesor.

Mientras Gabriel lanzaba sus flechas como si fueran parte de él dando todas en el centro de la diana, al igual que Rafael, los demás empezaban a murmura cosas, ocasionando que Rafael los callara y logrando hasta cierto punto que Gabriel se tranquilizara.

Al terminar Gabriel regresó y se sentó en su lugar -Felicidades- le dijo Rafael con una gran sonrisa.

_-Siempre pensé que cuando tensa su arco se ve perfecto-_ pensó mientras miraba su sonrisa _-Pero ahora, creo que hay otra manera de que se vea aun mejor- _

Luego de la practica de tiro con arco ambos iban caminando tranquilos, el mayor bastante pensativo de como eran las cosas y pues Gabriel solo iba a su lado observándolo de vez en cuando. Al poco tiempo llegaron a la estación.

-Cierto...- dijo Rafael tomando asiento mientras se escuchaba la típica advertencia de mantener la distancia de las puertas pues estas se cerrarían -Has llegado tarde- le dijo quizás con un poco de reproche -Pero... Supongo que sigues siendo muy bueno- termino suspirando mirando por la ventana del tren. -¿No está en esta parada tú casa?- preguntó mirando que no se movía de su lugar.

-Si- fue lo único que contesto sin ver al mayor, considerando las palabras que había dicho en un principio el otro.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- mirando ya comenzaba a entrar poca gente -¿Y por qué no bajas?- curioso mirando al mas alto.

-Porque pienso acompañarte hasta tu casa- explico tranquilo aunque mirando de reojo el rostro de Rafa que realmente tenia una enorme interrogante en el rostro -Así puedo pasar más tiempo a tú lado-

-Ah...- no sabía que contestar, simplemente el otro le había soltado esa información de la nada y pues, lograba sacarlo de onda -Oye... Déjame hacerte una pregunta ¿si?- dijo mirándolo de reojo -¿Se-Se supone que ya estamos saliendo?- preguntó algo inseguro de la respuesta.

-Por supuesto- contesto el otro casi al instante

-mmm Ya veo- dijo meditándolo y luego poniéndose de pie -En ese caso, daré lo mejor de mi para divertirme- dijo con una enorme sonrisa a Gabriel, esperando a que el tren se detuviera en la siguiente estación y salió de ahí.

-¿Eh? Pero si aún no...- empezó a decir pues todavía no llegaban a la estación donde estaba la casa del mayor pero al verlo salir lo único que pudo hacer fue ir tras el mayor -¿Rafael?- pregunto buscando hasta que dio con él -Rafa...- sin poder terminar pues el mayor volteo con una sonrisa.

-Gabriel... Tengamos una cita ¿vale?- con una sonrisa amable.

Ante tal acción Gabriel no sabía como reaccionar, el mayor lo había tomado por sorpresa -¿Qué?-

-¡Es que ya es martes! Una semana se pasa muy rápido- comento el jarocho mientras caminada entre la gente -después de todo, tengo que usar mi tiempo sabiamente-

Gabriel lo miró deteniéndolo de la mano -No es así Rafael- dijo mientras pensaba que aunque el limite era una semana eso no estaba bien, porque para él no era un juego.

-¿Eh? ¿No es normal tener una cita?- preguntó curioso mirando al mas alto.

-¿Normal?- dijo bajito mientras seguía al peli castaño -No hay nada normal en esto- murmuro para el mismo.

Al no escuchar respuesta el mayor solo empezó a caminar con una sonrisa -Bueno... ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer? Muero de hambre- divertido -Se me antojan unos tacos y a ti?-

_-Me esta tomando el pelo?-_ pensó mientras lo veía caminar _-No... Incluso aunque me enamore de este chico... No saldrá como yo quiero...- _seguía metido en sus pensamientos.

-¿mmhh? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

_-Tengo que terminar esto de una vez-_ pensó justo en el momento en que el otro le tomaba del brazo.

-Vamos, el tiempo pasa muy rápido...- dijo Rafael, comenzando a jalarlo por las calles hasta un restaurante donde vendieran tacos.

Luego de unos minutos, ya se encontraban comiendo ambos muy callados -¿No te gustan?- preguntó el jarocho -Sabes... Has estado muy callado últimamente- dijo mientras llamaba al camarero y le pedía otro refresco.

-¿Eh? No..no es eso...- contesto Gabriel no muy seguro.

-Sabes... Odio esto... Odio que cuando algo no te guste estés callado y te dejes llevar por lo que yo digo- suspirando mientras le sonríe al camarero y toma su soda.

-No estaba pensando en eso...- dijo mientras miraba su comida_ -Supongo que tengo algunos problemas... No logro decidirme-_ pensó comiendo un poco.

El mayor solo se le quedo viendo y termino rápidamente su soda -Si no te gusta...¿Por qué no lo olvidamos por hoy?- como si nada.

-¿No te gusta cuando la gente te sigue?- preguntó un tanto preocupado por la opinión del más bajo.

-Exacto... Lo odio- con un tono de voz un tanto molesto -Porque... Si no nos divertimos los dos ¿Qué gracia tiene?- sonriendo mientras coloca sus codos en la mesa y recarga su rostro en sus manos dándole una sonrisa.

-Entonces... Zapatos- dijo siendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿Eh?- dijo Rafa ladeando la cabeza.

-Vayamos a ver los nuevos modelos de Tenis que hay- normalmente iba con la chica en turno [N/A: se que suena horrible pero... No es mi culpa es de Gabo!/ G: *le dispara* quien en su sano juicio iría a ver zapatos!/A: *escondida bajo una mesa con lagrimitas* pero es para seguir el hilo de la historia original.../R: no sé de que te quejas si eres el seme... Como siempre *rueda los ojos*/ G: no es mi culpa que tengas cara de niña/R: que dijiste!?/A: waaaa no destruyan mi casa!]

-Claro, vamos- dijo Rafael con una alegría muy normal en el.

_-No sé nada sobre él- _pensó mientras iban de tienda en tienda viendo los tenis _-y por sus posturas cuando tensa el arco, jamás pensé que sería una persona tan voluble e interesante...-_ dijo en su mente sonriendo un poco de lado mientras lo veía elegir unas deportivas.

-Mira, me gustan estas... Quizás debería comprarme unas- sonriendo - pero en otro color- riendo un poco mientras inconscientemente volteaba cada cierto tiempo a ver al más alto como si no se creyera que realmente estaban saliendo.

Esa tarde pasó bastante amena y no termino hasta la puesta de sol donde ambos adolescente se dirigieron al cine, para poder terminar su agitada tarde en un lugar tranquilo.

En el cine las escenas pasaban y pasaban, la película seguía corriendo pero nuestros protagonistas fueron, sin querer, llamados por Morfeo a mitad de esta.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 2 "Martes" espero les guste y bueno ya irán apareciendo mas y mas personajes n.n dejen sus opiniones sobre esto y si les ha gustado n.n gracias byebye


	3. Miércoles

Ya saben la idea en si no es mía solo acople el manga de Seven Days a Hetalia xD y espero les este gustando, perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y bueno sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el cap 3.

José María-Chema/ México  
Gabriel/ C.d Juárez  
Eva/ Rep. Dominicana  
Rafael/ Veracruz.

_**Recuerdos**_

_Pensamientos_

**Flash back**

Diálogo.

N/A(A) - notas de la autora/ autora.

* * *

Capitulo 3 "Miércoles"

-Por favor mantenga su distancia de las puertas y no se precipiten para entrar en los vagones- se escuchaba la voz de la señorita que daba las salidas de los trenes mientras la gente iba y venía, demostrando que ya era mitad de semana.

-Waaaa hoy estaba muy lleno el vagón- murmuraba molesto Rafael -por poco me quedo sin aire ahí...-suspira mientras revisaba que todo estuviera en su lugar -Pfff incluso creo que alguien me andaba manoseando- suspirando algo aliviado al encontrar todas sus cosas en su lugar.

Justo en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar con una cancioncita pegajosa que hace poco había escuchado y que había puesto como tono de llamada.

-¿Bueno? ¿Gabriel?- algo adormilado.

-Hola, tienes voz de estar dormido- quizás un poco divertido -¿Dónde estas?- pregunto curioso.

-¿Dónde más? En la estación- dijo soltando un bostezo.

-Me refiero a ¿En que salida estas? ¿O estas en la taquilla de boletos?- sonaba curioso, aunque quizás era el sueño; no estaba seguro.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto para luego suspirar -Estoy en la salida Sur, tratando de tomar un atajo- explicó.

-De acuerdo, estoy al lado del almacén- tranquilo -ahora te veo- y sin mas colgó

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cara...?- reaccionando algo tarde -¿Dónde dijo que estaba?- caminando mientras veía su celular. Decidió ignorar eso y seguir caminando, sin embargo cuando ya casi llegaba a la salida pudo notar que alguien ahí sobre salía, sobre todo por la gran cantidad de chicas que lo rodeaban.

_-Waaa en serio esta aquí-_ pensó sorprendido _-y con todo su club de fans-_ rueda los ojos sin que nadie lo vea escuchando los típicos "Buenos días Gabriel" "¿Esperas a alguien?" _-Esa cara de chico malo, sus reflejos, la manera en que se salta las actividades del club... Sin contar una novia cada semana me...molesta-_ pensó algo irritado mientras veía la escena _-Es terco, arrogante y vago-_ suspira acercándose al grupito de gente [N/A: no te mordiste la lengua Rafa? /G: creo que el Vago es otro/R: claro que *se muerde* auch... ;3;/A: Karma!]

-¿Qué? Entonces...Gabriel estaba esperando a...-mirando al mayor, pues muchas de las chicas de ahí eran compañeras de Gabriel -¿Rafael Ramírez, de ultimo año?- ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Buenos días, Gabriel- dijo con una sonrisa que iba dirigida a todos los ahí presentes.

-Buenas- dijo Gabriel ignorando un poco a las chicas.

-Pero que raro... Pensé que Gabriel casi no iba a las actividades del club- dijo la chica mas cercana a Gabriel -¿Son buenos amigos?- preguntó otra que estaba ahí.

-Si- contesto Rafael, mientras sonreía _-Muchas chicas van detrás de él... Me pregunto que pasara la semana que viene- _pensó algo... ¿Preocupado? aunque rápidamente se le olvido.

-Ya veo...- contesto la primera chica -En fin... Dinos Gabriel ¿Quién es tú novia de esta semana?- curiosa.

-Eh... Bueno...- no sabía como contestar a eso -Ese vendría siendo yo...- respondió Rafa en su lugar señalándose a si mismo.

-...- las chicas por un momento se quedaron calladas para luego soltar una suave risa -Oh, rayos- contesto la primera aguantándose la risa... -Pues hacen una muy bonita pareja- contestó la otra tratando de no reírse ahí.

-Eh jeje Gracias- contestó riendo _-Aunque no estaba bromeando-_ pensó para si mismo.

Gabriel se quedo sorprendido por la facilidad con la que decía las cosas el mas bajo y solo se dedicó a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa que jamás admitiría que tenía.

-Aunque Gabriel nunca dice con quien sale cada semana- explicó la primera chica riendo. [N/A: entonces para que carajos preguntan ¬¬?]

Se quedaron un poco mas ahí todos platicando y riendo tranquilos hasta que la hora de clases se acercaba y decidieron caminar a la escuela, aunque a la mitad del camino las chicas se disculparon para poder adelantarse pues les toca tener ordenado el salón para cuando llegaran los demás alumnos.

Más tarde ya cada uno en sus salones Rafael se quedó pensando mientras veía a la venta.

_-Veamos... Un mensaje de buenos días, un mensaje de buenas noches, comida juntos, ir de compras... Ver una película los 2, aunque nos quedamos dormidos en el cine-_ pensaba mientras contaba con sus dedos y reía ante cierto recuerdos -y ahora me acompaña a la escuela- suspiró y se recargo un poco en la silla jugando a hacerla para atrás -_Si fuéramos una pareja normal...-_ se quedo mirando a la nada_ -¿Qué hace la gente normal?-_ pensaba _-¿cogerse de las manos?-_ cerró los ojos y en se momento la imagen de un beso apareció en su subconsciente _-simplemente no lo capto-_ se estiró un poco, para luego sentarse bien y ponerse a rayar su libreta -_¿Qué tan lejos llega Gabriel cuando sale con alguien?- _se pregunta a si mismo mientras coloca su cabeza en la banca.

Justo en ese preciso momento su mirada se topo con su mejor amiga y sonrió _-¡lo tengo!-_ pensó.

Espero paciente durante todas las clases, no pensaba que fuera adecuado preguntar durante estas o en los cambios porque conocía bien a su amiga. Cuando dio el toque del receso se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose a su amiga.

-Oye Eva ¿Qué tan lejos llegaste con Gabriel?- como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la chica completamente sacada de onda.

-Si, lo que quiero decir es... Lo has hecho con Gabriel ¿n...?- no termino de preguntar cuando su amiga ya le estaba dando tremenda cachetada que le hizo voltear el rostro.

-¡Por esto las chicas siempre se sienten defraudadas contigo!- molesta -¿No sientes que eres un desperdicio con esa cara bonita?- mirándolo mal y con un aura a su alrededor que advertía debías tener cuidado con la chica.

-eh...yo... Bueno...- sintiéndose pequeño a comparación de la chica y eso que el era un poco mas alto que ella.

Mirando a su amigo en esa posición comenzó a tranquilizarse poco a poco -¿Por qué preguntas?-

-¿Eh? Bueno... Lo que pasa es que... Pues... Últimamente me estoy acercando mucho a él y... Solo me preguntaba...- no muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo y si eso estaba convenciendo a su amiga -si es de los que te rodea con su brazo o.. De los que te cogen de la mano- quizás un poco nervioso jugando con sus dedos, tratando de evitar por todos los medios un sonrojo.

Eva lo miró como quien no le creía pero suspiró -Gabriel no te tocará a menos que sea absolutamente necesario- algo seria -Incluso he escuchado de chicas que han tratado de obligarlo para llegar a "eso", pero él es famoso por no hacer nada con las chicas-

-Que pena- dijo el jarocho con cara de aburrido, la verdad es que esperaba enterarse de algo buenísimo y no de que Gabriel era casi un santo con las mujeres... Dejando de lado el hecho de que cambiaba de novia cada semana [N/A: es normal... Es respetuoso... /R: seamos realistas... No le van las chicas...*sonriendo*/A: y eso te tenia preocupado verdad? w /R: eh!? Que!? Claro que no!/G: seguro? *apareciendo detrás y hablándole al oído* /R: ...*se tensa* Chema! Quítamelo de encima!]

-Oh mira... Aquí esta de nuevo- dijeron unas chicas muy felices al ver al menor que estaba de nuevo en su salón.

-Oh, hablando del rey de roma que por la ventana se asoma- dijo Eva mirando que Gabriel estaba en la puerta -¿Realmente se han hecho buenos amigos?-mirando al otro de reojo -Aunque lo sean...¿Por qué viene todos los días durante los recesos y después de clases?-

-Mmmm bueno, es un mujeriego ¿no? Es difícil decirlo de otro modo- ríe un poco, refiriéndose que quizás venia a ver a alguna chica y eso, aunque siempre terminaban yéndose ellos 2 juntos -Es raro- le sonríe a su amiga y se despide yendo con el menor.

Caminaron ambos chicos a la cafetería a comprar algo de tomar y de ahí se dispusieron a ir hasta uno de los pasillos que daba a un jardín de la escuela, que casi siempre estaba solo, salvo por algunas chicas que pasaban por ahí.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Planeas apoderarte de todo mi tiempo libre el día de hoy o qué?- dijo, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el jugo que el otro le había comprado.

-¿Te molesta?-preguntó Gabriel, recargado en la pared.

-¿No te dije que odio que me consientan?- dijo suspirando [Ch&G: Mentiroso!/A: regrésenme el teclado!] -Aunque si no me gustase, también lo diría- desviando la mirada.

-¿De verdad?- mirándolo -Eso es algo bueno-

-mmmhhh, eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas- sonriendo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y lo veía.

-¿yo?- mirando mientras el otro tomaba asiento.

-Si, me has pagado la comida desde ayer, incluido las bebidas- divertido mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

-No es nada, es mi obligación después de todo- tranquilamente

-Aunque nadie nos cree- riendo suave.

_-Eso dolió- _pensó el de ojos dorados mientras veía al otro tomar su jugo, sinceramente no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que nadie les creyera eso de salir juntos, pero, no se podía hacer nada, nunca antes había salido con un chico... Quizás era normal que no les creyeran.

-Además...- dejando su jugo de lado -Quizás sea porque hemos pasado todo el día juntos pero cada hora hay mas chillidos de chicas de los que hay normalmente- colocándose un poco serio.

-¿No te gustan las chicas?- preguntó notando la seriedad del otro.

-No es que no me gusten- dijo pensativo - es solo que... Creo que no existe ninguna chica a la que realmente le guste todo de mi- suspira -Eso seria suficiente para mi-

-Ya veo- regresando su mirada al frente luego de haberlo estado viendo todo el raro -Supongo que hay demasiada gente así-

-jeje eso es nuevo viniendo de ti- ríe divertido mientras le sonríe -por cierto...- serio

-¿Rafa?-

-Hoy... Ve a practicar- dijo tranquilo notando como el menor soltaba un suspiro inconforme -Te esperaré, así que llámame cuando acabes- sin verlo, para luego voltearse con una sonrisa cansada -Bueno, si tardas mucho, me iré antes-

Gabriel se sorprendió mucho por esas palabras y se acerco a él un poco mas de lo que de por si ya estaban -Espérame, si lo haces prometo dar lo mejor de mi en la practica- mirándolo directo a los ojos y sujetando su rostro con bastante delicadeza, para luego soltarlo mirar al cielo.

Rafael ante dicho comentario solo asintió quedándose unos minutos mirando al chico que estaba a su lado notando que tenia un pequeño lunar cerca de la oreja siendo cubierto de vez en cuando por el cabello del otro.

Acerco su mano lentamente queriendo comprobar si era o no un lunar, logrando que el mas alto volteara un poco haciendo así que ambas miradas se conectaran por unos pocos segundo haciendo que todo a su alrededor se borrara.

Al menos así fue hasta que sonó el timbre para que todos regresaran a sus clases.

-¡Mierda! Tengo que cambiar de clase para la sexta hora- preocupado porque estaba seguro de que no le daría tiempo de ir a su salón normal a recoger su libro y después ir a su otra clase, tendría retardo y castigo seguro.

-Lo siento- dijo el mas alto

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- no comprende -Me tengo que ir- iba a empezar a correr cuando por uno de los pasillos doblo su mejor amigo José María.

-¡Tú! ¡Idiota!- refiriéndose a Rafael

-Ese... Ese es mi libro!- sorprendido pero muy feliz corrió a abrazarlo -Te amo Chema!- abrazándolo y dándole un beso tronado en la mejilla.

-Si, si lo que digas... Vamos- dijo aunque por dentro estaba contento, pero sabía que su amigo era muy despistado, por eso tomo ambos libros antes de salir.

-Rafael...- Dijo Gabriel viendo la escena -¿Me estas engañando?- preguntó algo serio.

-Oh, tienes razón, engañar no esta bien- dijo soltando a su amigo y tomando su libro de texto.

-¿Engañar?- curioso de la situación que veía, para luego suspira mientras escuchaba a su amigo decir "no esta bien, no esta bien" -no lo entiendo- dijo mas para si mismo -No pareces sincero- viendo como el otro estaba demasiado feliz.

Gabriel vio como ambos amigos poco a poco se alejaban a sus clases y suspiro llevándose una mano a donde rafa quería tocar ¿que fue eso?

* * *

Pasaron las horas de clases poco a poco, siendo una tortura para algunos, pero que mas daba, así era la vida.

Al finalizar las clases Gabriel se dirigió a las actividades del club como había prometido y Rafael estaba tentado a irse a su casa, sin embargo camino hasta un mirador que estaba cerca de su escuela y que permitía ver perfectamente la ciudad y el atardecer que comenzaba a formarse en el cielo.

_-Todos presumen...-_ pensó mirando a un sin fin de parejas que pasaban por ahí _-Lo están haciendo a propósito ¿verdad?-_ recargándose en la banca donde estaba sentado _-Aunque creo que yo soy el único raro aquí, después de todo quien perdería su tiempo en un sitio como este-_ continuaba en sus pensamiento hasta que Gabriel estuvo en su rango de visión -Buen trabajo- sonriéndole

-Tu también- dijo tranquilo _-la verdad no creí que realmente me esperarías-_ pensó para si mismo.

-¿Te han elogiado?- pregunto curioso mientras se ponía de pie.

-Mas bien parece que me criticaban... Sutilmente- pensando en las palabras del profesor y de los alumnos que estaban ahí.

-Eso te pasa por no ir a las actividades del club cuando te tocan- suspira -no lo tomas enserio- casi como un regaño pero no lo era. Comenzó a caminar esperando que el menor le siguiera -Sabes... Hace mucho que no venía por aquí... Sigue igual que siempre, con parejas por todas partes y...-

-nosotros también somos una- dijo Gabriel impidiéndole continuar con lo que iba a decir.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo contento y riendo un poco -¿No crees que deberías venir a un sitio así una vez por semana?- preguntó, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho -Quiero decir... A algunas personas les gustan los lugares como estos- mirándole de reojo.

-Pero también hay otras a las que no- contestó.

Rafael en ese momento solo se quedo callado pensando en que decir, sin embargo lo único que podía pensar era en la enorme cantidad de parejas que en ese momento se estaban besando.

_-yo también quiero hacerlo-_ pensaba mientras veía a una pareja besarse _-Bueno... En estas circunstancias y con esta atmosfera... Nos besaríamos ¿no?- _seguía pensando esta vez viendo al mas alto.

**Flash back**

Eva lo miro como quien no le creía pero suspiro -Gabriel no te tocará a menos que sea absolutamente necesario- algo seria -Incluso he escuchado de chicas que han tratado de obligarlo para llegar a eso, pero el es famoso por no hacer nada con las chicas-

Fin del flash back

Detuvo sus pensamientos y miro fijamente al otro, el pensaba que 2 personas en ese lugar sin duda... Debían hacer algo ¿no? El otro también lo sentía ¿cierto?

Volviendo a pensar en eso miro al menor con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

_-¿Cuántas chicas... Cerrarían los ojos en este momento esperando...?-_ pensaba _-¿Como reaccionará Gabriel?- _

Gabriel solo podía observar las acciones del mayor, acercándose un poco mas, no estaba seguro de que pasaba, pero Rafael desprendía un aura diferente... Un aura casi...¿Mágica? En verdad no estaba seguro de lo que hacia, solo tomo con su mano el mentón del más bajo alzándolo un poco y agachándose el lentamente.

-¿Gabriel?- escuchó que le llamaban en un tono bajo, cerro los ojos y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo lo beso, un simple beso suave en los labios, mientras la puesta de sol caía a sus espaldas.

* * *

Y colorín colorado este capítulo se ha terminado, espero les guste n.n realmente ya tengo todo el fic hecho... pero la flojera puede conmigo... Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo y emmm no sé dejen sus comentarios de lo que piensan ¿vale?

los quiero!


	4. Jueves

Bueno ya saben, la idea no me pertenece, los personajes mas o menos y en fin en el próximo cap pondré personajes nuevos así que ya se vera que onda n.n  
Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y disfruten mucho.

_**Recuerdos**_

_Pensamientos_

**Flash back**

Diálogo.

N/A(A) - notas de la autora/ autora.

Eva/Rep. Dominicana  
Rafael/ Veracruz  
José/Chema/ México  
Gabriel/ C.d Juárez  
Ángel/ Texas  
Atzin/ Nyo! Veracruz

* * *

Capítulo 4 "Jueves"

**_Los labios de Gabriel se abrieron un poco dándole paso a su lengua, otorgando una suave lamida sobre los labios ajenos, como pidiendo permiso._**

Rafael algo inseguro abrió su boca permitiéndole el paso al otro dejando que ambas lenguas danzarán juntas hasta que la necesidad del oxigeno se hizo presente, haciendo que poco a poco se separarán. Ocasionando de esta manera que Rafael empujara un poco a Gabriel.**  
****_  
-¿Que sucede?- preguntó el pelinegro mientras observaba al otro cubrir su boca con el antebrazo algo sonrojado._**

-No... No es nada- dijo Rafa desviando la mirada.

* * *

Justo en ese momento su alarma empezó a sonar despertando a Gabriel quien se encontraba algo alterado -Carajo... No quiero levantarme- apagando la alarma que estaba en su buró.

Luego de unos minutos en los que se decidía si pararse o no, se puso de pie y camino al baño algo pensativo. Se miro en el espejo y suspiró abriendo la llave del lavabo y enjuagándose un poco la cara _-Carajo.. Esta pasando de nuevo, sigo tomándome sus bromas en serio- _pensaba mientras tomaba una toalla que estaba ahí cerca y se secaba -Hoy mi cara esta rara- murmuro cansado.

Después de eso tomo una ducha rápida, se cambió y salió en dirección a la estación para poder esperar al castaño, aunque no estaba seguro de como actuaría ese día.

_-Me lleva...¿Cómo se supone que lo vea a la cara ahora?-_ llegando a la estación y recargándose en el mismo sitio que el día anterior -_hace mucho que no sentía esto...-_ llevándose inconscientemente una mano al pecho _-Pero... ¿Si solo era una broma...?- _suspira _-si fuera así... Incluso ser amigos no sería...- _pensaba hasta que sintió un aliento cerca de su oído.

-Buenas- saludó tranquilamente Rafael mientras notaba raro al otro.

-¿Eh?- sorprendiéndose un poco -Buenas- tratando se regresar a su cara seria de siempre.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu cara?- curioso ladeó un poco el rostro -Ayer que me hablaste estaba todo bien y hoy estas muy callado ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mientras lo analizaba y sonríe de lado -Ni se te ocurra hacer algo raro como un beso de buenos días o algo... Lo de ayer solo fue un accidente y culpa tuya- algo divertido.

Gabriel no sabía como tomar eso, pero no pudo evitar reírse un poco por la cara que había puesto el mayor -no fue un accidente, fue una trampa-

-¡Ey! No lo hagas sonar como si fuera culpa mía- haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-

Luego de varias horas tomando clases, aburriéndose, "prestando" atención, entre otras cosas, llego la hora del receso y se sentaron en el mismo lugar de siempre mientras se dedicaban a comer, sin embargo acabaron antes y empezaron a platicar algunas cosas sobre la practica de tiro y demás.

-Mierda... tengo sueño- bosteza estirándose un poco.

-¿Por qué no duermes una siesta? Aún tienes casi la mitad del receso- tranquilo.

-Mmm no estoy seguro... Ya me dormí durante la película- refiriéndose a que de las veces que estaban solos serían 2 veces que se duerme.

-No pasa nada- tranquilo.

-Vale, me parece, entonces... Déjame tus piernas para que duerma- empezando a acomodarse.

-¿Qué?- se saco completamente de onda -¡No soy mujer para hacer eso!-

-Lo sé... Pero tengo sueño...- tallándose un ojito dándole una apariencia tierna -Anda ¿si?-

-...- suspira -Bien- dejándolo recostarse en sus muslos. [N/A: Rafa suele ser tan tierno =/= /R: no soy así! Jamás haría eso!/G: ah no? Y la vez de las tarjetas para tu dichoso pastel/R: *abre la boca pero la cierra*...*desvía la mirada sonrojado* Chema pago la mitad *bajito*]

El mayor se recostó sobre las piernas del otro y cerró los ojos quedando de costado, pero después se acomodo quedando boca arriba -Oye... Por cierto... En mi clase hay una chica que salía contigo, Eva Martínez, ¿la recuerdas?-

-¿Eh? Si...- haciendo memoria. La verdad es que no la recordaba muy bien.

-Eva es una gran chica ¿verdad? Tiene el carácter algo fuerte pero es una gran amiga- sonriendo abiertamente -¿Sigues contactandola?-

-Bueno... La verdad es que no mantengo contacto con las personas con las que he salido- dijo algo serio

-Pero... Te llaman ¿no? Así que les debes de contestar- sin comprender mucho la situación.

-No estoy seguro... No contesto llamadas de números desconocidos- como si nada

-Eso... Eso quiere decir que tu...¿borras los números y los e-mails de los que salen contigo?- pregunto sintiéndose ¿mal? ¿Triste? -¿Solo eso? ¿No más contacto, no más salidas como amigos? Eso... ¿No es algo frío?- con un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

-¿Podrías soportar que la persona con la que estas saliendo, reciba mensajes y llamadas de gentes que tú no conoces?- mirándolo algo serio y frío.

-Bueno...yo...creo que es algo...- decía hasta que le cayó el veinte y levanta un poco la mirada un poco distante, algo pensativa -quiere decir que la semana que viene... ¿También borraras mi número?-

-¿Eh? Bueno...- sin saber exactamente que contestarle.

-Cierto... No estamos saliendo de verdad, así que... Esta bien...- dijo sonriendo un poco triste, claro tratando que no se le note.

-Supongo que yo...- iba a decirle algo al verlo en esa manera pero su celular sonó justo en ese momento -Lo siento... Tengo que contestar- dijo levantándose del suelo y sacando su celular -Hola ¿Quién...?-

-¿¡Sabias que Ángel es un estúpido!?- habló la voz de una chica al otro lado del teléfono -¡Ya deje de llamarle, por que el maldito sigue enojado!- muy molesta y suspira -¿Qué crees que deba hacer?-

-Bueno... ¿Le has pedido perdón?- como si fuera lo mas lógico y algo incomodo por la situación.

-¿Por qué habría yo de disculparme? ¿También tú estas del lado de Angel?- como reprochándole algo.

-No es que este de su parte pero...Atzin, tú lo engañaste- suspirando.

Rafael estaba curioso ante la conversación, suponía que debía ser algún familiar o algo así, al menos eso creía hasta que escuchó ese nombre y en su mente resonaron ciertas palabras que había dicho el más alto _**-¿Te molesta que te diga Rafa? ...Es que Atzin no es un nombre que me traiga buenos recuerdos- le medio explicó -Es el nombre de una chica que me rechazó- **_recordó rafael dejándolo un momento en shock.

-¡No es mi culpa!- contestó Atzin algo molesta.

-Lo siento Atzin pero estoy...- no pudo terminar.

Rafael en ese momento le arrebato el celular colgando la llamada sin siquiera preguntar o algo -Atzin...- murmuro Rafa mientras veía el celular -Así que puede borrar los números de todas las chicas con las que sales como si nada, pero no puedes borrar el número de la chica que a ti te gusta- con un toque de molestia en la voz y mirándolo bastante enfadado -No se me hace justo-

Gabriel sin duda no esperaba eso, el hecho de que le arrebataran el celular sin duda le había dejado sin palabras -¿Por qué... Estas tan enojado?-

-Porque... Bueno... Soy YO el que esta saliendo contigo en estos momentos ¿Por que no habría de molestarme?- algo sonrojado pero aún molesto por lo que había pasado.

Luego de tal reclamo, Rafael salió corriendo a su salón, no quería saber en esos momentos nada que tuviera que ver con Gabriel. Sin duda tenía que tomarse un rato sin Gabriel o lo golpearía.

Gabriel lo miró irse, pero no fue tras él, por el contrario suspiró y marcó inconscientemente ese mismo número de hace solo un momento -¿Estas llorando?- le preguntó a la chica al otro lado de la línea -¿Por qué no lo perdonas? El solo te ha engañado una vez y eso fue hace ya un año ¿No has tenido tu venganza?- suspirando.

-No importa cuantas veces sean- sollozando -una o diez... Es lo mismo- tratando de no romper en llanto.

-Si, supongo que es duro- mirando al suelo -Más por que tu amas a mi hermano más que a nadie- levanta la mirada -Siempre lo envidie por ser tan importante para ti-

-Gabriel... Debes ser masoquista- contestó la chica riendo un poco a pesar de las lagrimas.

-No lo soy- algo molesto pero por dentro aliviado de que la chica sonría

-Gabriel... Te quiero mucho...-sonriendo -¿Gabriel?- pregunta al no escuchar respuesta inmediata.

-Y yo a ti- tranquilo.

-

Después, durante la tarde Gabriel se quedo a la practica de tiro, después de todo, eso hacia feliz a Rafa, quizás podría verlo ahí.

Sin embargo cuando termino y no vio ahí a su ¿pareja? Ya no estaba del todo seguro. Mejor fue a cambiarse para irse a casa.

-No esta mal- escucho que le decían y miro al frente encontrándose con el pelicastaño y sonrió un poquito de lado.

-¿Si?- tranquilo

-Idiota... No tienes nada que presumir, además, se supone que deberías asistir a las actividades del club, de eso se trata- suspirando, porque sabe que aunque se lo diga Gabriel no hará caso -Por cierto... Yo... Bueno... Lamento lo que paso en la comida- sincero -ahora que lo pienso ¿De verdad tenía que enfadarme tanto? Quiero decir...- deteniéndose de golpe -¿Por qué me enfade?- ladeando la cabeza como perrito [N/A: cute... Aquí nada mas te faltaban las orejas y la cola =/= /G: se las puedes poner si quieres...*imaginándolo*/R: par de pervertidos!]

-¿Cómo voy yo a saberlo?- riendo un poco por lo despistado que resultaba ser Rafael -Aunque no creo que debas disculparte- dijo como si nada acercándose a el y agachandose un poco para estar a la altura de su oído -Me gustan rejeos, así puedo aprender a calmarlos-

En ese preciso momento pasaban unas chicas por ahí que vieron la escena y soltaron algunas exclamaciones de alegría.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué están murmurando?- curiosa una de ellas.

-¡Kya! Yo quiero saberlo- contenta acercándose un poco a ellos.

Rafael miro a las chicas aun tratando de procesar la información y señalo a Gabriel -Este tipo es Sado...- sincero, y aunque el lo decía en serio obvio las chicas lo tomaron como una broma y comenzaron a reír caminando al lado de los chicos.

-

Por otro lado, en una mansión algo lejos de la escuela se veía a una chica pensativa en su jardín mirando el celular.

-¿Y esa actitud?- dijo pensativa mientras recargaba un poco la cabeza en la mesita de jardín donde estaba.

**Flash back**

-Gabriel... Te quiero mucho...-sonriendo -¿Gabriel?- pregunta al no escuchar respuesta inmediata.

-Y yo a ti- tranquilo -También te quiero... Pero...- sonriendo -Atzin... Ya no voy a contestar a tus llamadas- como si nada -Siempre antepusiste a Ángel y yo también tengo a alguien mas importante que tú, alguien a quien amo desde el fondo de mi corazón- sintiéndose completo al decir eso.

Fin del flash back.

-Ángel...- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y por la puerta del jardín entraba un chico de cabello negro, y piel algo tostada, nada muy llamativo si no fuera por esos hermosos ojos azules que poseía.

-Atzin...- le sonríe -ambos nos equivocamos...-acercándose lentamente -te parece que lo olvidemos y empecemos de nuevo ¿por favor?-

-Ángel...yo...- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y corrió abrazándolo mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho -Te amo mucho, perdón, yo... ¡No quiero perderte! No quiero- decía entre sollozos.

-Mi amor... No me perderás- acariciando su cabello largo y ondulado -Yo también te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento- la separa un poco y le seca las lágrimas -Ambos nos comportamos como niños rencorosos... Pero quiero que sepas y que se te quede grabado en la cabeza- le sonríe -Te amo, más de lo que te imaginas- tomándola del mentón y agachandose para darle un beso en los labios como hace tiempo no hacia.

Atzin no pudo evitarlo y sonrió al separarse de los labios del otro -Ángel... Eres el único para mi... Y aunque se que hay mejores chicas que yo... Por favor... Por favor no las encuentres- abrazándolo.

Ante esas palabras Angel solo sonríe y besa su cabeza -No necesito a nadie mas que a ti-

* * *

Bueeeeeeno... ese es todo el capítulo 4 espero les haya gustado y bueno para los que leyeron en manga, saben que la parte de Ángel y Atzin nunca pasó peeeeeero, vamos no podía ser tan bruja con la chica así que le di su momento de amor n/n además Texas es personaje de una amiga y bueno la quiero tanto que puedo darle un poco de amor a su niño... coffaunquenomecaigadeltodobiencoff dios que tos... en fin... dejen Reviews si les esta gustando n.n byebye


	5. Viernes 1

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo de Seven Days, como saben el manga no es mío, y bueno Hetalia tampoco me pertenece... En fin, espero que disfruten mucho leyendo y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Como prometí, aquí hay personajes nuevos, y si en el siguiente también habrá nuevos personajes si no mal recuerdo. Sin mas que decir le dejo la lista de personajes para que los relacionen.

Rafa-Veracruz  
Gabriel- C.d Juárez  
Chema/José- México  
Eva-Rep. Dominicana  
María José- Nyo!México  
Ciara-Nyo!Irlanda del Norte  
Atzin-Nyo!Veracruz  
Laura- Colombia

_**Recuerdos**_

_Pensamientos_

**Flash back**

Diálogo.

N/A(A) - notas de la autora/ autora.

* * *

Por cierto! Una cosa mas... Mich muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia jeje y lo sé Gabo es un amor [no le digas que dije eso o seguro me dispara] en fin de verdad muchísimas gracias.  
Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl Muchas gracias por tu review, se que el manga es increíble, y bueno aquí tienes un cap más. Al final de la historia pues... espero que te guste porque tendrá unos cuantos capítulos más para sacar el estrés de Gabo ¬w¬ si tu me entiendes ;D

* * *

Capitulo 5 "Viernes 1"

-¡Rafa!- levantó un poco la voz el moreno de cabello negro y ojos de topacio, valiéndole que estuvieran rodeados de varias chicas.

Rafael miró al frente y suspiró dando con el chico, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su presencia aunque... A lo que no se podía acostumbrar y que estaba seguro jamás le gustaría... ¡Era estar rodeado de chicas!

_-Siempre es lo mismo-_ pensó mientras se acercaba contando a las chicas presentes, casi 10 alrededor del mas alto _-Aunque pensándolo bien... Ayer no estaban las chicas, pero claro... Él estaba extremadamente raro, como si ocultara algo-_ sonreía y saludaba por cortesía.

-Últimamente te encontramos siempre por aquí Gabriel- le comentan algunas chicas -Nos alegra-

_-El único nombre que me viene a la cabeza para que el este así es...-_ caminando a la escuela contestando con monosílabas o simplemente ignorando la platica.

En la escuela, durante su clase de Literatura no prestaba atención mientras rayaba su cuaderno con la misma palabra en varios tamaños y la tachaba -Atzin...- suspiraba.

-¡Ey rafa!- le gritaba alguien.

_-A juzgar por el teléfono y la forma en que contestó-_

-¡Rafa!- seguían llamando y el jarocho perdido en sus pensamientos.

_-¿Qué hago? ¿Esto es traición?-_ suspirando

-¡Atzin!- le gritó José casi en la oreja.

-¡No me grites!- mirándolo feo -Además ¿A quién llamas Atzin?- molesto.

-Te estaba llamando y no me pelabas- tranquilo -Además no se si recuerdas pero Atzin es tu nombre te guste o no- sentándose en una banca que estaba al lado y suspirando -¿Por qué esa cara larga?-

-...- no contesto, simplemente azotó su cabeza en su mesa y miro a la ventana ignorando a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno...Como veo que estas triste, traigo algo para alegrarte- dijo con una sonrisa made in México.

-Dudo que algo logre alegrarme en estos momentos- dijo suspirando y algo decaído.

-Dime Rafa... ¿Estas libre el próximo fin de semana?- buscando algo en el saco de la escuela.

-Probablemente si... No sé, supongo que si ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?- preguntó curioso, levantando el rostro de su mesa, un poco más atento.

-No, no es eso...- dijo divertido sacando un boletito -Ayer ayudando a Laura, me dio esto y yo quiero dártelo a ti- le sonríe

-¿Eh?- ladea la cabeza tomando el boleto -¿Una entrada especial para 2 personas para una película?-

-Si, pero solo es valida para esa fecha, puedes pedirle a quien tu quieras que vaya contigo- mirando las reacciones del otro.

-¿Para mi? ¿De verdad?- sin creérsela -¡Y es gratis!- contento -¡Muchas gracias Chema!- besando ligeramente la entrada con una gran sonrisa.

José, no lograba entender la actitud de su amigo, en un momento estaba deprimido y al siguiente estaba todo contento además... Había algo raro ahí -Oye Rafa...¿Ahora tienes novia?-

-¿Eh?- mira a su amigo -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Digamos que he tenido un presentimiento- sonríe y lo mira de reojo -Como que ya tienes en mente a quien invitar- con un tonito pícaro viendo como lentamente las mejillas del jarocho comenzaban a cambiar de color, tornándose de un bello rojo -Entonces...¿Tengo razón?- riendo un poco.

Rafael solo se torno rojo agradeciendo el boleto y tratando de ignorar la pregunta de su amigo, agradeciendo que en ese momento dio el toque que daba inicio a una nueva clase.

Tomo sus cosas de arte, que era su siguiente clase, y se fue de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo hacia los jardines que daban por un lado a las canchas y por otro a un bello jardín de la escuela.

Al acercarse a las canchas notó que se encontraba ahí Gabriel y se acercó esperando que lo notara y le llamó tratando de no ser tan obvio aunque esperaba que el maestro no se molestara.

-¿Seguro que puedes venir?- viendo a los compañeros del chico.

-Si, vamos a hacer resistencia, así que podemos hacer lo que queramos mientras esperamos nuestro turno- explica, notando las cosas del chico -¿Tomas arte?- no esperaba eso -Quiere decir que te interesa el arte ¿no?-

-Ojalá fuera por eso... Tomo arte por que no hay exámenes- sincero.

-Ya veo- eso si se lo esperaba -¿Hay algo que llame tu atención?- pregunta -Digo... Para eso los sacaron ¿no?-

-Mmm si... Se supone- no muy seguro escuchando a sus compañeras a pesar de que estaban algo lejos -Te están dibujando- como si nada.

-Supongo...- le da igual, esas chicas no le importan

-...- algo incomodo -Oh por cierto...¿Te gustaría ir al cine? Tengo estas entradas que me regalaron- sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo es?- Algo contento de que el otro lo invitara.

-Mmm- checa el boleto -El próximo fin de semana- hallando la fecha -Entonces ¿Vamos?-

-¿La próxima semana?- bajando la vista y sujetando la red que los separaba pensando un poco hasta que escucho que le llamaban -¿Podemos hablarlo después?- no dijo mas y solo se fue dejando al chico ahí sin comprender.

-¿¡Que fue eso!?- llegó de la nada Eva junto a su amiga María José, mirando algo feo a su amigo -No parecía una conversación entre alguien de 2 y 3... Estaban muy cerca- ligeramente irritada. [N/A: los celos no son buenos.../E: soy sincera... Estaban muy cerca/ A: y si no hubiera sacado el tema de la siguiente semana quizás hasta se besaban/ R: claro que no! Estábamos en la escuela/ G: yo si lo hubiera besado... Pero me llamaron *molesto* matare a ese chico/A: Ey! Nada de muertes!]

Rafael casi se aferro a la red volteando a ver a su amiga -Eva, con un carajo, no aparezcas así- ligeramente sorprendido

-Deja el drama y contesta ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quieres convertirte en el enemigo número 1 de las chicas?-

-E-Eva, yo no... Este... Se que soy guapo pero no creo que pasara algo...- se imagina a todas las chicas odiándolo y aunque no le afecta, si le da algo de miedo.

-Bueno, te conozco perfectamente así que dudo que haya que preocuparnos por algo así- casi segura de que esos 2 jamás podrían ser tan cercanos. [N/A: hay Eva... lo que es vivir en la ignorancia xD]

Los 3 se quedaron viendo como Gabriel hacia los ejercicios que le pedía el profesor hasta que termino y se saco la chamarra del uniforme quedando solo en sus pantalones de deportes y una playera negra sin mangas.

-Ay san Alejo... Que bueno esta ese pendejo- decía María José mirando a Gabriel de arriba a abajo -Me lo comería enterito- llevándose el dedo índice a los labios.

-¡Majo! No lo digas así- le reclamó Eva mirando a su amiga.

-Es que es verdad- ríe un poco la morenita -La verdad creo que lo intentaré la próxima semana- contenta -Quien sabe... Igual y logro que me elija a mi y podamos tener un poco de diversión-

Ante esto Rafael cayó en cuenta y apretó un poco el boleto desviando la mirada para luego ir tranquilamente a su clase sin el animo que traía hace un momento. [N/A: bravo majo... Bravo *aplaudiendo con sarcasmo* la regaste pero bonito! /Majo: pero que hice?/G: aparte de hablar de mas como siempre?/R: ... *depre en alguna esquinita de su cuarto* el y yo no estamos saliendo... Ella...ella tiene razón.../Majo: ay...Rafita?...Rafita no te pongas así.../G: déjate de dramas y sal de ahí o le disparo al pomo/R: metete tus disparo por... Donde te quepan!]

-

Luego de varias horas mas de clase Gabriel fue por Rafael y se fueron caminando como de costumbre a la estación, sin embargo, en esa ocasión Rafael se detuvo a la mitad del camino dándole el boleto a Gabriel.

-Para ti- dándole la espalda para comenzar a bajar unas escaleras que ya le era costumbre pasar por ahí -Puedes ir con la persona que quieras la próxima semana- explico.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Gabriel pues, no se suponía que el otro quería ir con él.

-A menos que quieras invitar a Atzin- dijo con una amarga sonrisa que el otro no pudo apreciar, sin embargo Rafa no escuchaba los pasos del mas alto así que se detuvo y volteo viendo como el otro observaba la entrada -Gabriel...a ti...- sabía que no era su problema pero...-Te sigue gustando Atzin ¿no?- le sonríe un poco -No importa, no te darás por vencido ¿cierto?- mirando su reacción.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el otro apretando la entrada -¿Por qué debes decir esas cosas?- bajando unas escaleras para estar mas cerca del otro -Ayer... Cuando te enfadaste, diciendo que eras tu con él que salía me...- sonrojándose muy ligeramente que casi ni se notaba -me hizo feliz- bajito porque no quería verse como alguien débil.

Rafael se quedó mirándolo serio, sonaba gracioso porque Gabriel siempre había sido bastante educado, y en esos momentos sonaba solo como un estudiante más, pero incluso así, incluso con esas cosas no entendía el jarocho porque deseaba acercarse más a ese chico que tenia en frente y abrazarlo.

-¿Por qué enamorarse debe ser tan complicado?- comentó Gabriel casi en un gruñido porque eso era demasiado complicado.

-Eso es por que...- dijo el mayor acercándose demasiado a Gabriel quedando a pocos centímetro de él -no tienes ningún criterio- sonriéndole tranquilo -no sabes juzgar a las personas Gabriel, al menos no en el ámbito romántico-

Gabriel soltó un suspiro y lo miro fijo -Rafael... ¿Te han dicho que eres muy lento?- bajando las escaleras.

-¿Eh?- sacado de onda _-¿como supo eso?-_ pensó preocupado.

-Sabes... Al ver tu cara la gente cree que eres una persona muy fuerte y maravilloso, sin embargo eres muy descuidado y tramposo- serio -Eres muy sincero y sueltas todo lo que se te viene a la mente sin sopesar las consecuencias. Además haces cosas sin pensar, lo que te hace sumamente olvidadizo- sin mirarlo.

Rafael ante esto solo pudo quedarse en el mismo lugar en el que estaba con la mirada baja -_Es muy observador-_ pensaba _-Ya me habían dicho eso muchas veces y un montón de gente diferente-_

-Te personalidad creo que es...- deteniéndose y volteando a ver a su acompañante.

**Flash back**

-Rafa ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?- preguntó al Jarocho una chica pelirroja de increíbles ojos verdes.

-Claro Ciara- despidiéndose de unas chicas con las que hablaba -¿Qué pasa?-

-Rafa yo... Sabes... En estos meses que hemos sido novios me eh dado cuenta de como eres realmente- con la mirada baja -Eres muy sincero, no piensas lo que dices, hablas por hablar muchas veces y eres sumamente olvidadizo además de que siempre te sales con la tuya- casi con un toque de reproche -Yo...pensé que eras diferente...Tu... Eres otra persona cuando tensas el arco- suspirando.

Ante lo dicho, el jarocho ya se la veía venir.

-Yo...quisiera que termináramos Rafa- levantando un poco la mirada -Gracias por estos meses pero...-

La miro a los ojos y suspiró -**_Solo dilo_****- pensó mientras le daba paso para que ella se fuera por donde había venido**

-Tu personalidad Rafa... Me hace sentir...- avanzando y quedando al lado para que la escuche -Muy decepcionada- bajito y se fue dejando al jarocho ahí.

Fin del Flash back

-Creo que es Adorable y llamativa- mirando la cara sorprendida del otro.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo de este capitulo. Hay otra parte del Viernes, solo que esa la subiré... mmm quizás mañana o el sábado... uno de esos 2 días. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews ¿si? *les hace ojitos cutes* alimentan mi imaginación y... y evitan que Gabriel me de un tiro ;3;


	6. Viernes 2

Bueno hoy no tengo mucho que decir, solo que traigo la segunda parte del viernes...** Mich** muchas gracias por tu review me alegras el día en serio xD y tranquila, creo que Gabo no me dará un tiro, al menos no de momento y quizás... en los últimos caps ya cuando sea una relación como tal... quizás pueda hacer realidad lo de la serenata pero déjame ver si se acopla a la historia ;D y tranquila Majo no hara nada y Eva dejará de meterse...espero. **Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl **muchísimas gracias por tu review jajaja no mates a Majo y Eva... cuesta mucho mantenerlas quietas pero tranquila, ninguna afectara la relación de Gabo y Rafa de eso me encargo yo *tronando sus dedos* respecto al boleto bueno... sin comentarios aún n.n

En fin aquí les dejo la lista por que hay nuevos personajes. Ya saben que Seven Days y Hetalia no me pertenecen.  
Rafa-Veracruz  
Gabriel- C.d Juárez  
Chema/José- México  
Eva-Rep. Dominicana  
Atzin-Nyo!Veracruz  
Sakura- Nyo!Japón  
Angel-Texas

_**Recuerdos**_

_Pensamientos_

**Flash back**

Diálogo.

N/A(A) - notas de la autora/ autora.  
"Mensajes de Celular."

_pensamientos muy específicos._

* * *

Capitulo 6 "Viernes 2"

Rafael estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que escuchaba eso -Yo...- mirando al otro y sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo -Gracias- ríe un poco -Me alegro-

-¿Por qué tan feliz?- curioso

-La gente cuando se da cuenta de como soy en realidad, se que todo ha terminado- se lleva una mano a la nuca -Las chicas siempre se van decepcionadas- ríe un poco -Y mis amigos no logran entenderlo, incluso dicen que por que gasto la cara bonita que tengo- algo incomodo con decir eso -Es la primera vez que me dicen que estoy bien tal y como soy... Gracias- sonríe sin verlo pero con un sonrojo muy marcado.

-Eres tan lento como siempre- da una pequeña sonrisa de lado mientras mira al otro.

Rafael iba a preguntarle a que se refería, cuando de la nada una chica de la escuela llego corriendo, si no mal recordaba era amiga de Eva.

-Etto...Rafael-kun...¿Pu-Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó una chica delgada, algo bajita y de cabello corto hasta los hombros color negro.

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora?- preguntó mordiéndose el labio mirando a Gabriel -Si quieres... Puedes ir adelantándote sin mi-

-Te esperaré- algo molesto con la chica por interrumpir su momento con el chico -Te esperaré justo aquí-

-Bueno emmmm ahora vuelvo- dijo sonriendo a la chica, sin embargo cuando la otra se volteo para caminar, el simplemente miro atrás, algo preocupado de lo que el otro pensara _-¿Qué fue eso?-_ sin comprender -_Su expresión... No puedo sacarme de la cabeza su expresión...-_ recordando el rostro un tanto ¿molesto? Del otro _-Debería apresurarme-_

-Yo bueno... Rafa-kun... Es solo que...- no sabia como comenzar.

Rafael miro a la chica y suspiro _-Mira que pensar en él, en un momento como este-_ dijo mirando que la otra se ponía nerviosa _-Pobre chica, ah reunido el valor para esto...-_le sonríe -¿Cómo te llamas?- curioso.

-¿¡Eh!?- rojita -Sa-Sakura Honda- contesto bajando la mirada.

-Ya veo- tranquilo -Dime Sakura... ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mi?-

-Eh... Bueno... Yo... Eres...eres muy atractivo y...y cuando te veo tu rostro... Quiero decir, eres increíble y pues... Me-me gustas mucho! Yo...-

-Gracias- dijo interrumpiendo a la chica -Pero yo... Lo siento- se expreso tranquilo -Seguro que te decepcionare-

-Rafa-kun no..no diga eso... Yo...-

-En verdad lo siento Sakura... Pero yo... Justo ahora... Estoy saliendo con alguien- se disculpo sonriendo y despidiendo a la chica, yendo a buscar a Gabriel con una leve sonrisa muy sincera y un sonrojo pequeño _-Con alguien que dice que estoy bien tal cual soy-_ pensó divertido casi como quinceañera enamorada. [R: EY! /A:NIEGALO! /R: pero yo no... ¿En serio cree eso?/ G: si no lo creyera... Saldría contigo?/ R: pues en el fic no se!/A: vayanse con sus peleas de enamorados a otro sitio shu shu *corriéndolos con la manita*]

_-Me siento preocupado e incomodo-_ apretando la correa de su mochila.

-¡Ey Gabriel! ¿Dónde queda tu casa?- llegando de la nada pero con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- mirando como llegaba de dios sabe donde.

-Es que siempre me acompañas a mi casa y quería saber- riendo.

-Pero, lo hago porque yo quiero- contestó, se le hacía una descortesía no acompañarlo hasta su casa, siendo que en esos momentos estaban saliendo como pareja, además...Eso es lo que hacían las parejas ¿no?

-Si, lo sé, y ahora yo también lo hago por que quiero- divertido -Anda vamos- [N/A: te arrepentirás]

-Bu-Bueno... Vamos- dijo sin más, sabia que Rafael era muy terco y no se rendiría.

-Eh... Pero las escaleras y la estación están por allá- dijo señalando al lado contrario por donde iba Gabriel.

-Lo sé, pero mi casa esta allá- señalando al horizonte -En la montaña- como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Rafael se quedo como idiotizado, ¿en la montaña? ¿Acaso era un ermitaño? No entendía pero... Bueno el se metió en eso así que lo seguiría quizás con mucha suerte no llegaría agotado a la casa del menor.

-

Mas tarde, luego de caminar por un largo rato llegaron a las puertas de una GRAN mansión. Gabriel tocó el interfone y espero paciente.

-Bienvenido a casa joven Gabriel- dijo la voz de un señor ya mayor.

-Ya he llegado- bastante formal -Traigo a un compañero del instituto-

-Entendido señor- dijo para abrirle el gran portón

-Gabriel... Yo... Este...- no muy seguro de entrar, esto era como las películas y pues se sentía muy fuera del lugar.

-¿Eh? ¿Ya te quieres ir?- preguntó -¿Dónde quedo tu valentía?- picándolo un poco. [N/A: huyó cuando vio las enormes puertas de tu "humilde" casa ¬¬ presumido]

-Yo no...-se sentía que no pertenecía ahí pero cuando el otro le dijo cobarde no se resistió -No voy a irme, es solo que me sorprende como hay gente que puede tenerlo todo...- sincero.

-¿Todo?- pensando -Ese tipo de personas no existen ¿o si?- caminando por el jardín delantero.

-¿Pues que más quieres?- mirándolo asombrado porque, bueno... Una familia rica por lo que veía, un buen instituto, chicas a montón, popularidad ¿Qué mas podía querer el otro?

Gabriel ante esa pregunta no pudo más que detenerse y mirarlo fijamente de arriba a abajo, como inspeccionándolo y luego desviar la mirada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miras así?- sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo [N/A: Rafael... Eres pero re wey! /R: que hice!?/A: oh vamos... Es mirada no te dice que es lo que quiere? Si a lenguas se le ve lo ur...*le pasa rozando una bala* /G: silencio mujer... Que la siguiente no fallo/A: si yo ya me iba...]

-Bienvenido a casa joven- salió por la puerta principal un señor anciano que hacia una reverencia.

-Estoy en casa- contesto Gabriel ignorando la pregunta de Rafa y caminando a la par del otro para entrar en la casa, sin embargo cuando recién cruzaban la entrada se pudieron escuchar como alguien corría por las escaleras bajando aprisa.

-Bienvenido- se escuchó la suave voz de una chica que recibía a uno de los dueños de la casa, bajaba muy contenta hasta que en la puerta casi choca con Rafa.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente, la chica completamente sorprendida, pues el menor nunca llevaba amigos a la casa, además el chico era muy mono y se parecía un poco a ella.

-Que chico tan mas lindo- dijo mientras observaba el rostro de Rafael -Me encantan las caras como las tuyas- divertida y muy sonriente al ver el desconcierto del joven que tenía frente a ella -¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntaba curiosa y sin darle tiempo de contestar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- esta siendo atacado con preguntas y comentarios que sin duda él no se esperaba, cosa que lo dejaba por un momento mudo -_¿La hermana mayor de Gabriel?-_ pensó algo dudoso.

Gabriel al ver la escena tomo un hombro de la chica y la detuvo -Atzin, guarda silencio... Estas molestando a Rafa-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?- mirando a Gabriel con un pequeño puchero y luego volteando a ver a Rafa de nuevo dándole una mirada algo seria pero con un interés mal disimulado -Así que te llamas Rafael- sonriendo y acercándose al otro.

_-No se por que... Pero...-_ pensó el jarocho quedándose en silencio mirando a la chica **_-La odio-_** molesto, sin que se le notara en la cara.

-Que piel tan bonita- dijo la chica alzando una mano para tocar su mejilla, sin embargo fue detenida de manera algo brusca por Gabriel -¿Eh...?- no comprendía la actitud de Gabriel hasta pasados unos segundo -Oh ya veo... El típico chico de 3 que es considerado guapo antes que mono...incluso mas que y...- no pudo terminar porque pronto Gabriel le cubrió la boca.

Gabriel estaba alterado, la chica estaba diciendo todo lo que el había dicho del mayor y no quería que el otro se enterara, por nada del mundo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Rafa mientras bajaba un segundo la mirada y luego la levantaba algo enojado -¿¡Qué diablos es esto!?-

-Ra-Rafa es...- no termino cuando vio que el otro echaba a correr en dirección a la salida. [N/A: La regaste compradre ¬¬]

-¿Eh? Se ha ido...- dijo Atzin mirando como el otro salía corriendo.

-No... no dejare que pase- murmuro Gabriel, para el mismo mientras golpeaba la puerta de entrada, para después salir corriendo tras el mayor.

-...- la chica al ver esto quedo callada, no entendía que había pasado -¿Me habré perdido de algo?- bajito.

-Que ruidoso... ¿Le has hecho algo a Gabriel para que se comporte así?- preguntó el moreno de ojos azules mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Ángel- sonriendo y caminando a las escaleras -No hice nada... Gabriel solo se fue- dijo tomando la mano del mas alto y llevándola hasta su mejilla -Creo que era alguien importante-

-¿Alguien importante?- arqueando una ceja -¿Quién?-

-Mmm nadie... No me hagas caso- dijo sonriéndole con un bellos sonrojo en sus mejillas -Anda vamos a comer ¿si?-

El mayor solo suspiro y asintió dándole una sonrisa a la chica -Anda vamos... Ya después vendrá Gabriel- dijo tomando la mano de la chica y entrelazando sus dedos mientras caminaban al comedor.  
[N/A: *suspira enamorada* donde puedo encontrar un Ángel así?/Atzin: este es mío . consíguete el tuyo!/A: *hace sus maletas* pues ni modo... Iré a visitar Texas...]

-

Mientras tanto por las calles de la ciudad se podía ver un chico castaño de ojos miel correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban siendo seguido por un chico mas alto de cabello negro y ojos dorados.

-¡Espera! ¡Rafa!- gritó Gabriel mientras corría detrás del otro.

-¡Deja de seguirme!- le contestó mientras trataba de acelerar el ritmo -¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se preguntó a si mismo en la mente mientras corría hasta que se canso y se detuvo casi en las escaleras de esa misma tarde, esperaba poder llegar a la estación pero el cansancio podía con él -Ah..ah... Ah... No... ¿No te dije que no me siguieras?- tratando de regular su respiración.

-¿Qué pasa Ra..-

-¡Cállate!- interrumpió -Solo... Solo vete- dijo dándole la espalda y tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Bien... Me iré- algo molesto, pero no sabe con quien -Solo dime por qué te has enfadado Rafael-

Rafael abrió los ojos un poco mas de lo normal detonando su sorpresa _-De que...-_ pensó mientras veía al piso... _-¿Por qué?-_ volteó a verlo algo sonrojado -_Mis amigos dicen que una semana es mas que suficiente para cumplir un sueño-_ pensaba haciéndose cada vez mas para atrás -_Pero... para mi esta semana...-_

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Gabriel al ver como el mas bajo se hacia para atrás sin notar que aun estaba en las escaleras. Como pudo bajo unas cuantas alcanzando a tomar un brazo de Rafa y jalándolo hacia si mismo, quizás con mas fuerza de la necesaria, pues ambos terminaron tumbados en las escaleras.

_-Estos 7 días, para mi... Fueron más que suficientes para enamorarme-_ pensó Rafa mientras estaba casi sobre Gabriel, pegando su frente contra su pecho, ocultando un sonrojo.

-Eso estuvo cerca- suspirando algo aliviado de que el otro no se lastimara -Debes tener mas cuidado Rafael-

-Yo...- bajito -_Mi corazón esta...-_ pensó mientras sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente sintiendo que probablemente se le saldría del pecho.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó al ver que el otro no se levantaba.

_-Solo... Solo 2 días más-_ pensaba triste el jarocho... Solo le quedaban 2 días mas con Gabriel... Antes de... NO... Se negaba a eso...

* * *

Bueno... aquí termina el viernes... casi literalmente jejeje espero que les guste muchas gracias por los reviews y ya falta poco uno caps mas... y listo... y ya veré que otra cosa escribo... espero les guste. Dejen Reviews bonitos ¿si? prometo sobrevivir a los balazos que me lanza Gabo... es que como no ha tenido acción se enoja y...*pecho tierra al escuchar un disparo* emmm ahí nos vemos luego... veré si Rafa no quiere darle un adelanto o algo para que me deje vivir...*se escuchan risas* creo que a Rafa no le gusto la idea... byebye... *jalada por los chaneques* cuídense!


	7. Sábado

aquí les dejo la lista por que hay nuevos personajes. Ya saben que Seven Days y Hetalia no me pertenecen.  
Rafa-Veracruz  
Gabriel- C.d Juárez  
Chema/José- México  
Eva-Rep. Dominicana  
Atzin-Nyo!Veracruz  
Angel-Texas  
Daniela- Nyo!Puebla  
Liam- Irlanda del norte  
James- Niue

_**Recuerdos**_

_Pensamientos_

**Flash back**

Diálogo.

N/A(A) - notas de la autora/ autora.  
"Mensajes de Celular."

_pensamientos muy específicos._

* * *

Capitulo 7 "sábado"

Al día siguiente, Gabriel se encontraba terminando su practica de tiro con arco para los chicos de segundo año. Sacó su celular de su mochila y rápidamente buscó el número que tanto ansiaba marcar desde la mañana, pero que sabía que si lo hacía seguro lo mandaba al carajo.

-Gabriel, felicidades, lo hiciste muy bien- dijo una chica que era superior a él del año de Rafael.

-¿Eh? Ah, sempai- dijo sacado de onda -Gracias creo...-

-Me sorprende mucho que aparezcas por las prácticas últimamente- notando la mirada desconcertada del chico.

-¿Eh? Ah, si- tranquilo -Es que, si no asisto...- se queda callado recordando a Rafael -La verdad es que seguro me regañan- como si nada. No es como que él se dejará pero Rafael solía ser un tanto... Exagerado.

-¿Quién? ¿El profe?- preguntó curiosa la chica -En fin no me hagas caso- riendo -¿No te gustaría salir a comer conmigo?-

-Lo lamento, pero ya he quedado con alguien y no puedo fallarle- sincero. Él jamás le fallaría a Rafael, al menos no mientras estuvieran saliendo. No quería pensar en como reaccionaria el otro.

-¿La famosa novia semanal?- preguntó curiosa haciendo que el menor se tensar bastante.

Gabriel estaba sorprendido, entendía que muchas chicas supieran de su "novia semanal" pero ¿Por qué siempre tenían que mencionárselo? [N/A: en serio estas preguntando? Ósea creo que sales con cuanta mensa se te atraviesa y por tus pistolas luego las olvidas pero adivina que... Ellas no tienen memoria de pez como tu! *de la nada alguien la zapea* auch! Q3Q /Eva&Rafa: como que mensa que se atraviesa . /A: pero si no lo decía por ustedes! Lo decía por las demás! *puchero* además hable de mujeres Rafael! /G: no es así en la vida real, que tu escribas estas pen****das es otra historia .]

-Entonces si espero a pasado mañana si podremos ir ¿no?- sonriente.

-Eh... ¿Puedo hacer una llamada?- aparentando estar tranquilo, pero realmente queriendo evitar el tema.

-Eh? Ah, si, claro- curiosa de a quien le marcaba pero preocupada al mismo tiempo -_¿Habré hecho algo malo?_-

Mientras la chica pensaba, Gabriel marcó el número que ya se le hacía tan conocido y espero hasta que casi al mismo tiempo escucho una música y la siguió encontrándose con que detrás de uno de los edificios del club se encontraba, nada más y nada menos que Rafael. [N/A: ya olía que le querían quitar a Gabo...*zape* auch! Deja de pegarme/R: deja de inventar cosas!/A: pero si así es...*bajito*]

-Ah... Me ha parecido escuchar algo parecido a tú voz- dijo Rafael contestando aun por el teléfono antes de darse cuenta que Gabriel estaba a su lado. Al darse cuenta colgó y guardo su celular -Esperar en casa es muy aburrido, así que decidí venir- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿_Aburrido?...¿Decidí venir?_- pensó sin creerse lo infantil que podía sonar el mayor -_Es algo mono-_ suspirando.

Después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, Rafael había actuado raro y sin duda eso le preocupaba, a pesar de eso el mismo jarocho había decidido que debían verse ese día y el como "buen novio" no pudo negarse.

En ese momento la chica con la que estaba anteriormente Gabriel decidió ir a buscarlo pues solo pudo notar como Gabriel se movía buscando la melodía anterior pero no regresó así que decidió alcanzarlo, quedando en una especie de shock al verlo con Rafael.

-¡OH DIOS MIO!- soltó de la impresión -Lo siento ¿Ibas a salir con Rafael?- avergonzada -por favor olvida todo lo que dije anteriormente, incluso las cosas raras- tratando de disculparse con Gabriel para luego ir directamente hasta donde estaba el jarocho -Rafa, cuando te gradúes por favor no olvides pasarte cada que puedas por el dojo ¿Si? Será divertido verte por ahí- sonriente.

-¿Eh? Claro pero...- sonriente pero rascando su mejilla por los nervios -Creo que sería extraño que un alumno graduado se pase mucho por el dojo-

-¡De ninguna manera! Si te pasas por la práctica muy seguido, toda la gente se motivará- dijo la chica decidida, le encantaba ver a Rafael tensar el arco y sin duda no quería perder eso cuando el mayor se fuera.

-Jeje, si lo dices así de motivada puede que mañana venga a darme una vuelta y entrar a la practica- dijo contento poniendo su mano para que la chica le diera los cinco.

-¿¡En serio!?- ilusionada -¡Si!- correspondió a Rafa muy emocionada.

Todo esto era observado por Gabriel, quien se encontraba un poco incomodo ante esa situación, sabía que Rafael era popular en toda la escuela pero nunca mostraba un verdadero interés, entonces ¿Por qué darle tanta importancia a las palabras de esa chica? -_Solo hablan y hablan... Además están muy juntos ¿no?_- molesto pero sin perder su rostro serio -_Además Rafa, no debería..._- cortó su pensamiento al verse observado por el mas bajo -_Mierda... Me descubrió- pensó mirando a otro lado_- [N/A: celotes! Celotes calientitos... Bara bara...*una bala le pasa rosando la mejilla*/ G: decías?/ A: perdón, perdón... Quise decir Elotes... Es la crisis me afecto a mi también y emmm ...*huye*]

-Gabriel...- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el moreno cuando un par de chicos un pelirrojo de ojos verdes y un moreno con una sonrisa y una bandita en la mejilla aparecieron.

-You Git... Parece que ya nos odias- dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Cierto, cierto... Ya no te has pasado por el dojo Rafael- casi haciendo un puchero pero ante la mirada de Rafael solo pudo sonrojarse.

-¿Eh? No los odio, ¿Cómo podría odiarlos Liam?, tú y james son los mejores, además nada que ver, pero pues...- no sabía que excusa darle a los de segundo pero es que la verdad no había tenido muchos ánimos de asistir.

-No se preocupen chicos vendrá mañana al dojo- dijo la única chica ahí presente.

Ambos chicos de segundo sonrieron a su manera y amenazaron con molestarse con él si no asistía.

-Vale, Vale, mañana me pasaré un rato por el dojo, lo prometo- dijo suspirando -Pero de momento ya debo irme-

-Estaremos esperándote, you stupid- dijo el pelirrojo, logrando que rafael solo riera -No nos falles Rafa- agregó el otro chico moreno siendo totalmente lo contrario a Liam.

El jarocho solo asintió jalando un poco a Gabriel para ir avanzando y suspiró

-Eres muy popular- comentó el mas alto mientras se dejaba jalar aunque la verdad estaba algo...¿molesto?

-¿Qué fue el olvídalo de antes?- preguntó el más bajo, mientras ponía una cara seria y veía a Gabriel ignorando el comentario anterior.

-¿Olvídalo?- sin comprender del todo.

-Esa chica de antes te dijo "olvidalo"- serio -¿A qué se refería?-

-Ah ya... Se refería a salir a comer algo...- como si nada.

-Mmm... Así que te han invitado encantadoramente- adelantándose unos cuantos pasos a Gabriel -No me engañes- con un tono un tanto "celoso" -Vamos tengo mucha hambre y no estoy exagerando- tratando de ir delante del menor -Por cierto... ¿Qué quieres comer?- preguntó mientras miraba por su hombro, dándose cuenta que el otro no lo seguía.

El muchacho regreso un poco hasta estar al mismo nivel que el otro y lo miro -¿Qué te sucede?-

-Estoy contento- tranquilo y con una sonrisa de lado -"no me engañes" quiere decir que te tomas esto en serio y que te importa- divertido y agachándose un poco hasta quedar cerca del rostro de Rafa -Dilo de nuevo-

Rafael ante lo dicho por el más alto solo atino a sonrojarse, que sus mejillas parecían un gran tomate maduro -¡IDIOTA!- grito antes de adelantarse caminando, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Gabriel esperó un poco viendo como el otro avanzaba mientras él pensaba -_No me lo puedo imaginar... Después de todo, él aún esta aquí, a mi lado... Pero no hay duda de que todo esto me hace pensar que todo cambiara mañana...- _

-¡Gabriel, apresúrate!- grito Rafael estando ya unos cuentos metros por delante.

-_No quiero imaginármelo..._- algo inseguro de sus pensamientos.

Después de un rato de caminar juntos al fin llegaron a un restaurante de comida rápida, sentándose al lado de la ventana del restaurante.

-Bueno, son las 2 de la tarde de un sábado...¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Gabriel.

-Hagamos el vago- contestó como si nada el jarocho mientras tomaba de su soda.

-Bueno... Entonces ¿Qué te parece ir a mi casa?- tentando el terreno

-Mmmm- contestó automáticamente el más bajo ante la idea -¿Estará Atzin?- como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Podría estar ahí- dijo mientras recordaba ver a su hermano caminar junto a Atzin en el jardín -_Parece ser que ya están juntos nuevamente-_ pensó algo contento por ellos dos.

-Entonces no quiero ir- contestó Rafael frunciendo el ceño sin verlo, solo concentrándose en lo que pasaba al otro lado de la ventana. [N/A: estos celos me hacen daño... me enloquecen... ja...*se deja de escuchar la música* RAFAEL! me debes un celular! ¬¬/ R: yo no fui...*escondiendo el bate y haciéndose el inocente*]

Gabriel solo lo miró y suspiró, sabía que el día anterior no había sido lo mejor pero, no esperaba que le afectara tanto al más bajo -Siento mucho lo que paso ayer, lo que pasa es que ella es así con todo el mundo y...-

-No importa- contestó rápidamente Rafael como para dar el tema por terminado -Esta bien...- tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

-Tranquilo, probablemente ella solo quería...- no terminó pues pudo notar algo extraño en el rostro de Rafael mientras el hablaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te detiene?- preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?- cuestionó mientras trataba de entender lo que había visto -Q_uizás fue mi imaginación, pero...creo que vi dolor en el rostro de Rafa- _

-Oye...¿Quieres venir a mi casa?- preguntó sin verlo comiendo unas papas que tenía frente a él.

Gabriel dejo su bebida un tanto sorprendido, no entendía que había sido la expresión anterior y que ahora lo invitara a su casa, pues era un poco desconcertante.

-Si no quieres esta bien- como si nada terminándose su refresco.

-Yo no dije eso...- algo apresurado, sin entender del todo. Pero sin duda había notado el tono apagado en que el jarocho hablaba en esos momentos.

-Bien entonces vamos- juntando toda su basura y tomándola para luego tirarla en los botes de basura del establecimiento.

Salieron del restaurante y caminaron un poco, conversando de distintos temas que a ambos les interesaban, a pesar de ser de grados diferentes y de tener vidas completamente distintas, tenían muchas en común, entre ellas sin duda el gusto por las películas de terror y suspenso, además de un gusto por los deportes y otras cosas.

Mientras atravesaban varias calles encontraron una tienda donde rentan películas y Rafael se acordó de una que Eva le había recomendado, que era de esas típicas películas románticas que a las chicas les gustaban, pero que hasta cierto punto podían llegar a ser interesantes.

Se adentraron en la tienda y el jarocho se dedicó única y exclusivamente a buscar dicha película. Al encontrarla se acercó a caja y la rentó únicamente para ese día y solo para tener algo que hacer en casa junto a Gabriel.

-Ven Gabriel, vamos o se nos vendrá la tarde encima y no haremos nada- tranquilo notándolo algo pensativo -¿Todo bien?-

-Si, no pasa nada- dijo mientras caminaba a su lado con las manos en la chamarra que traía, dentro de esta estaba la entrada que el mayor le había dado según para que fuera con cualquier otra persona, es decir, su "novia" semanal -_**ve con quien tu quieras la semana que viene-**_ recordó que le dijo Rafa -_No... Con nadie más_- pensó apretando un poco la entrada con su mano.

-Gabriel reacciona- tronándole los dedos cerca de la cara para que reaccionara -¿Te molesta que yo haya pagado la película?- preguntó pensando que el otro estaba callado porque se encontraba molesto por dicha acción. [N/A: Rafa... No eres mas pen**jo por que no eres mas grande!]

-No, nada de eso- tranquilo siguiéndolo por las calles -_¿Ahora como lo invito a ver la película la próxima semana?-_ se cuestionó pues sabía que no sería nada fácil.

-Mmm bueno si tú lo dices- se alza de hombros -En fin, ven es por aquí-

Continuaron su recorrido hasta que al fin llegaron a un edificio bastante alto, el cual estaba constituido únicamente por departamentos, tomaron el elevador y pronto llegaron hasta el piso 10 dejando ver una vista hermosa de lo que sería toda la ciudad.

-Se ve que es un buen sitio para vivir- comentó el más alto mientras veía la ciudad.

-Es bastante bueno, además la estación del tren me queda muy cerca- divertido -Por cierto, de una vez te voy avisando que mi casa es una casa normal, no como tu mansión- soltando una suave risa.

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó mientras abría y se adentraba en su casa, dejando pasar a Gabriel.

-¡Rafa! Llegaste justo a tiempo, mamá y papá salieron a dar una vuelta como pareja, ya sabes idea de papá y yo no tardo en salir- dijo una chica un poco mas pequeña que Rafael pero que sin duda era exactamente igual a él, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

-Pasa Gabo y perdona a esta mal educada- dijo el jarocho como si nada.

-Gracias- dijo adentrándose y mirando a la chica que recién aparecía -Hola-

-¿Eh? Yo... Bueno...este...- tartamudeaba la chica completamente sonrojada mientras veía al más alto.

En ese momento Rafael solo se adelanto un poco a Gabriel y le pegó una cachetada a su hermana menor, claro que con muy poca fuerza tratando de hacerla reaccionar de la impresión.

-Yo me encargo de la casa Daniela, tú vete a donde sea que vas- comentó, la verdad si fuera una situación normal le habría preguntado a donde iba, y si necesitaba que la acompañara, después de todo era como cualquier hermano mayor. Sin embargo su hermana había cometido el pequeño error de atarantarse al ver a Gabriel.

-¡Ay! ¡Me pegaste!- se quejó sobándose un poco la mejilla.

-Es amor- respondió mientras se adentraba en la casa e iba a su cuarto haciendo una seña a Gabriel de que le siguiera. [N/A: no ma**s amor apache o que onda? /R: fue su culpa, ella sabe que la quiero/ D: que cruel eres hermano *sobándose y sacándole la lengua*]

-Que lindo- comento el de ojos dorados, mientras entraba al cuarto del mas bajo, en su casa nunca se veían escenas como esas.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde?- un poco molesto por dentro, esperando que no se refiriera a él.

-La de ahora era tu hermana pequeña ¿no?- divertido por la reacción del otro aunque no lo demostrara -Su rostro es muy parecido al tuyo-

-Mmm- mientras ponía la película y miraba al otro de reojo -¿Eso quiere decir que ella es tú tipo?-

-¿¡Qué!?- completamente sorprendido pues no entendía a que se refería el mayor.

-Eso dijiste cuando nos conocimos- buscando el control de la televisión y del DVD -Dijiste que te gustaba mi cara-

-¿Dije algo así de cursi?- no lo recuerda exactamente y jamás hace comentarios de ese tipo así que realmente esta sorprendido.

-Si lo hiciste- sentándose en el suelo recargándose en su cama. Levantó un poco el rostro y fijo su mirada en Gabriel -No lo olvides- sonríe algo fingido -No me gustan las personas que dicen que les gusta mi cara-

-Lo lamento- dijo el menor apretando un poco los puños.

-¿Te disculpas por algo que no recuerdas haber dicho?- rueda los ojos y solo le hace señas de que se siente a su lado -Esta bien-

-Pero yo...-

-No pasa nada, solo siéntate y veamos la película- lo interrumpió dándole una gran sonrisa -Estoy contento-

Gabriel se sentó y se puso a su lado mirándolo -Pero no es solo tu cara...yo...- se quedó callado esta vez por voluntad propia quedándose mirando los ojos de Rafael y viceversa.

-_Sin duda me gusta este chico_- pensaron los 2 al mismo tiempo para luego concentrarse y ver la película

-Esta película es una estafa- dijo Rafa mientras buscaba el control y detenía la dichosa película.

-Pues si, pero tú dijiste que querías verla- tranquilo mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Me vale un cacahuate- dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono y marcaba un número en particular -QUIERO QUE ME REGRESEN MI DINERO- gritó por el celular y luego colgó

-¿A quien hablaste/gritaste? No habrá sido al chico de la tienda de videos ¿O si?- curioso.

-Eva- dijo pasándole el celular.

-"¿De verdad rentaste el DVD que te mencione? Eres un tonto Rafael xD"- leyó el más alto.

-Te engañaron- no sabía si reírse porque el más bajo era demasiado ingenuo o solo sentirse mal por él.

-Últimamente a Eva le da por verme la cara de wey- suspira.

-¿Paso algo más?- curioso mirando fijamente al jarocho y no comprendiendo su actitud cuando desvió la mirada y de plano recargó su cabeza en el colchón de la cama -¿Rafa?-

-Ver esa película me dio mucho sueño- comentó bajito sin verlo.

-Veo que siempre tienes sueño... O al menos lo dices mucho- tranquilo.

-No es mi culpa, ayer no dormí muy bien por andar pensando en cosas- como en reclamo, pero algo avergonzado

-¿Cosas?- no sabiendo que podría preocupar al mayor.

-Estuve pensando en...- voltea con una mirada completamente serena -En ti-

Gabriel se quedó completamente sorprendido tratando por todos los medios evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran aunque fuera solo un poco -¿Eh?- sin saber que decir -_Me cuesta respirar y mi corazón late muy fuerte-_ pensaba mientras veía al otro.

Rafael levantó la mano y retiró un mechón de cabello, para luego acariciar lentamente la mejilla de Gabriel -Lo sé, soy un tonto- bajito, mientras se acercaba y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

-Rafael...- miró su rostro, nuevamente podía ver esa tranquilidad pero con un deje de tristeza que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue besarlo, primero de manera lenta.

Sentía como los labios de Rafael se movían contra los suyos correspondiéndole así que lo sujeto de la cintura pegándolo un poco a él mismo mientras acariciaba con suavidad. Poco a poco la intensidad del beso fue aumentando hasta que Gabriel solo pudo acomodarlo en la cama y colocarse encima mientras lo besaba y sus manos se colaban por la playera del mayor.

Por el contrario Rafael también estaba muy concentrado en el beso que le daba el menor mientras su brazos se entrelazaban alrededor de su cuello y sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello.

Pero bien sabemos que la vida no es color de rosa, y en ese momento el celular de Gabriel comenzó a sonar y vibrar interrumpiendo el movimiento [N/A: típico... Alguien tiene que interrumpir el momento/ G: va a rodar la cabeza de alguien como resulte ser una cosa sin importancia]

-T-Tú teléfono... Mejor contesta- tratando de comprender como es que terminó perdiendo el control.

-Claro...- dijo Gabriel aunque por dentro estaba muy molesto con el estúpido que les había interrumpido. Observo el número y simplemente colgó.

-¿Por qué no contestaste?-

-Rafa, no es...-

-¿De quién era la llamada?-

-Yo... No lo sé, no conocía el número así que no contesté-sincero -Pero Rafa yo... La semana que viene, quiero ir contigo...- sacando la entrada al cine que el otro le había dado, sin terminar porque su celular volvió a sonar.

-¿Como sempai y kohai?- sin mirarlo. Escuchando de nuevo la maldita cancioncita del celular del otro -¡Con un carajo! ¡Contesta ya!- ocultando su mirada detrás de su cabello -Voy a devolverla- levantándose.

-Espera voy con...-

-Esta bien, iré solo- sin verlo dándole la espalda y dejándolo ahí en su habitación.

Gabriel observo esto y suspiró derrotado recargándose en la cama -D_e nuevo, cada que mis esperanzas aumenta, él me las devuelve-_ cansado cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo -_¿Estará divirtiéndose conmigo?-_

Espero tranquilo un rato hasta que pensó en llamarlo, pero por más que lo intentaba el mayor simplemente no le contestaba -_¿Qué estas haciendo Rafael?_- suspira -peor aún ¿Qué estoy haciendo yo?- levantándose -_Aún cuando saliera a buscarlo, la ciudad es muy grande... ¿Cuánta posibilidad hay de encontrarlo?-_ salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la entrada, aunque justo en ese momento entraba la hermana de Rafa -Oh... Bienvenida- algo decepcionado, porque él esperaba al jarocho.

-¿Eh? Disculpa ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?- dijo Daniela sonrojada.

-Él salió y aun no ha vuelto-

-¿Y has estado esperando aquí todo este tiempo?- preocupada porque su hermano dejará a su amigo así de la nada.

-Si, pero no es nada, creo que mejor me voy- tomando sus cosas y la entrada que le había dado Rafael -Por favor avísale cuando regrese-

-Eh... Si- bajito viéndolo acercase a la puerta de entrada -¡Espera! Yo.. ¡Lo siento!- dijo en voz alta bajando la mirada -Mi hermano suele ser egoísta, no piensa mucho en las personas así que... lo siento-

-Es molesto, pero eso lo que lo hacer ser Rafael- antes de salir del departamento.

Caminó por aquellas calles que recién conoció mirando su teléfono -_Yo creo que me dio peyote este tipo-_ pensó suspirando -_Marcaré una vez más y eso es todo, si no me contesta, me voy a casa y que se vaya a la chin**da-_ esperó paciente a que le contestaran el celular, sin embargo no lograba que conectara la llamada.

Cuando iba a colgar ya cansado de intentarlo, la llamada entró y suspiró aliviado -Eres imposible- ya más tranquilo -¿Dónde estas?-

-Je...¿Eras así con todos?- preguntó el otro -Sabes, para mi siempre ha sido raro que una persona rompa con otra con tanta facilidad después de una semana, es estúpido- soltó una risa suave -Aún pensando eso... Me preguntaba ¿Por qué las chicas con las que salías, no hablaban mal de ti? ¿Qué clase de magia usaste?- algo serio, o al menos así sonaba el jarocho por el celular -Pero ahora creo que tengo una respuesta a eso, haces sentir bien a las personas, eres una persona que a pesar de su seriedad se puede estar a gusto a tú lado-

Gabriel se quedó sorprendido al escuchar eso, después de todo no era la primera vez que se lo decían.

**Flash back**

**Gabriel se encontraba en la sala de su casa leyendo un libro tranquilamente hasta que sintió como unos brazos pequeños y frágiles se recargaban tanto en el respaldo del sillón como en sus hombros.**

**-Atzin...-**

**-Sabes Gabriel, eres muy fácil de leer- divertida -puedo ver en tu rostro que te gusto y mucho, por eso me gusta estar contigo... Me siento muy a gusto y me encanta-**

**Fin del flash back.**

- Dices que soy fácil de entender, pero aún así me abandonaste en tú habitación- contestó Gabriel mientras subía al puente peatonal para cruzar con mayor seguridad sin la necesidad de dejar el celular.

-Bueno, es normal... Estaba molesto- contestó el mayor como si fuera algo obvio -No puedo soportar cosas pequeñas...- colgó -A veces sobreactuó- dijo una vez que vio a Gabriel llegar hasta la parte superior del puente -Me molesto conmigo mismo por eso-

Gabriel se quedó callado al verlo ahí tan serio, no entendía como es que el otro sabía que caminaría por ahí, aunque quizás era lógico pues era el camino más seguro a la estación. Sin embargo miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió aún más -S_e puede ver el cruce de la calle desde aquí, incluso se puede ver su departamento-_

-Mientras estuve aquí pensaba ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué pasaría si...? Ese tipo de cosas- dijo mirando por un segundo a la ciudad -Gabriel... Por favor dame las entradas- extendiendo su mano hacia el otro.

El de ojos dorados solo pudo quedarse un momento observando al otro antes de meter su mano en su chaqueta y sacar las entradas.

-_En algún lugar dentro de mi, pensé... Que aunque llegara la semana que viene, todo saldría bien, conozco su teléfono y su e-mail... No es como si todo se convirtiera en nada-_ pensaba antes de entregarle las dichosas entradas.

Rafael tomó las entradas y las observo algo distante, como meditando lo que iba a hacer. Levantó la mirada y suspiró mientras veía al otro, para luego cerrar los ojos y simplemente tomar las entradas con ambas manos para luego rasgarlas una y otra vez hasta que lo único que se veía eran pedacitos de papel -He decidido que ya no vamos a necesitar esas entradas-

El menor abrió los ojos quizás un poco mas de lo normal mientras veía como el viento se llevaba los pedacitos de papel -_Pensé que estaría bien si me esforzaba para acercarnos poco a poco, pero...-_

-Nos vemos mañana Gabriel- dijo Rafa tomando rumbo a su casa dejando al más alto ahí, en medio del puente peatonal.

-M_e equivoqué-_ pensó quedándose de pie ahí un momento, tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de suceder. [N/A: Rafael... Te pasaste... No ma***/R: que!? El siempre es el que debe ser el chico malo ¿no? Pues que tenga una cucharada de su propio chocolate.../G: *con una venita en la sien, se acerca a Rafael y lo carga como saco de patatas* ahora vas a ver que a mi no se me hacen esas cosas/R: bájame! Auxilio! Chema! Me secuestran!/ A: ... Emmm bueno... Creo que me habla mi hámster... ya voy Kumajirou! ...*huye de ahí antes de salir perjudicada y si su hámster si llama kumajirou como el oso polar de Canadá*]

* * *

Bueno eso es todo de este cap, espero les gustará y bueno sean buenos y dejen reviews ¿si? ya falta poco para que se termine... domingo y un par de capítulos mas y listo n.n Gracias y pasen bonito fin de semana.


	8. Domingo

Hola de nuevo, mil disculpas por la tardanza pero tuve unos problemas enormes de salud, bueno yo no, mi madre... así que tuve que estarme un laaaaaargo periodo en el hospital. Pero ya todo se soluciono así que seguiré escribiendo. Como sabrán este no será el ultimo capitulo, probablemente hag mas dependiendo porque aun le falta la serenata(?) y el lemon que le prometí a una amiga n.n

Bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el cap, ya saben que ni seven days ni hetalia me pertenecen.

_**Recuerdos**_

_Pensamientos_

**Flash back**

Diálogo.

N/A(A) - notas de la autora/ autora.  
"Mensajes de Celular."

_pensamientos muy específicos._

Capitulo 9 "domingo"

Al día siguiente, ambos chicos se encontraban en el dojo, Rafael observaba como los más chicos pasaban turno por turno.

-Rafael ¿Quieres practicar un momento?- preguntó el maestro mientras lo veía ahí sentado.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó ilusionado con la idea de practicar un rato. Tomo un arco y unas cuantas flechas y se colocó junto a otros chicos, disparando de la misma manera que siempre lo había hecho, completamente sereno, dando todas las flechas en el centro de la diana.

-Buen disparo, se nota que tu corazón esta tranquilo- comentó el profesor, mirándolo de manera apacible.

-Si-

-Bien, los de segundo año, pasen al frente- anunció el maestro.

Gabriel se quedó por un momento pensando mientras veía a Rafael lanzar sus flechas hasta que el profesor le llamo la atención y pidiendo una disculpa se levantó y se colocó en su posición cargando la flecha, pero sosteniéndola muy poco tiempo antes de lanzarla.

-¿La lanzó antes de tiempo verdad?- preguntó Liam

-Si, es un hábito que la gente tiene de vez en cuando y dificulta mucho el entrenamiento- comentó James -Además es muy difícil dejar ese mal hábito-

-Parece que no puede concentrarse- le comentó el profesor a Rafael mientras observaba a Gabriel.

-_Esta vez la esta sujetando por mucho tiempo-_ pensó el jarocho mientras observaba fijamente.

-Ahora la lanzó muy tarde ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?- preguntó Liam en bajito.

-Siempre hay que tener la mente en blanco cuando se trata de un arco, si eso no es posible, quiere decir que aún te falta práctica- comentó el maestro a Rafael -Después de todo, el arco es un reflejo del corazón del arquero-

Luego de decir eso el profesor mandó a todos a los vestidores. Rafael tomó sus cosas y siguió a sus compañeros, observando de reojo y en todo momento a Gabriel.

En los vestidores todos estaban hablando de como lo habían hecho, de lo que harían saliendo de ahí, incluso algunos mientras se vestían, criticaban el desempeño de los demás, cosa que a Rafael molestaba pero no lo dejaba ver pues hacía como que escuchaba música con sus audífonos.

Cuando vio que la mayoría ya estaba terminando suspiró y se quitó los audífonos -Chicos ¿Quién es el encargado de las llaves hoy?-

-¿Eh? Yo- contestó un chico de la clase de Gabriel.

-Quiero hablar un momento con Gabriel ¿Puedo hacerlo aquí?- sonriente como siempre -Prometo hacerme cargo de las llaves-

-Eh, claro- dijo mientras le entregaba las llaves al moreno.

-Mira que llamarle así...me pregunto ¿Qué le dirá?- murmuró otro chico -¿Será algún regaño? Hoy este tipo lo ha hecho pésimo- le contestó el que estaba al lado, haciendo que Gabriel se molestara hasta cierto punto, cosa que fue notada por Rafael.

-Ustedes 2 guarden silencio y ya váyanse- dijo señalando a los chismositos, para luego despedirse de los demás -¿Qué paso haya afuera?- dijo mirando por la ventana del vestidor -No estabas concentrado en la practica-

-Lo siento- sin mirarlo, pues aún seguía pensando en el día anterior.

-Aunque te disculpes- lo miró de reojo y suspiró -Me preocupas- volteó bien a mirarlo y lo notó extraño _-Esta un poco distante...quizás sea por la ruptura-_ pensó mirando el reloj -_son casi las 5-_ regresando su mirada a Gabriel **_-Al final de la semana le dirá a su pareja exacta mente esto "no pude enamorarme de ti, rompamos"_****-** recordó que le dijeron sus amigos -_Que duro-_ para si mismo mientras bajaba la mirada algo triste.

-Es normal que este desconcentrado como dijo el profesor- como si nada -Aunque claro, tú siempre quedas como debes... Una excelente practica- guardando sus cosas en su casillero -Pero yo no estaba pensando en el arco, mi cabeza está llena de muchas otras cosas-

-Esa persona...- sin verlo -¿Sucedió algo con Atzin?-

-Ya estas con eso otra vez- algo molesto porque de nuevo colara a la conversación a Atzin -¿Cuándo he pensado en Atzin cuando estoy contigo?- cerrando de golpe su casillero y acercándose al mayor -Sabes que... olvídalo, mejor vámonos de aquí... Hay algo que debo decirte apropiadamente-

-S-Si- dijo no muy seguro mientras salían del vestidor, para comenzar a caminar fuera de la escuela y a donde sus pasos los llevaran.

Curiosamente luego de un rato de estar caminando llegaron al mismo mirador donde normalmente las parejas se reunían, y donde ambos habían tenido su primero beso.

-M_e pregunto si siempre estará así de tranquilo cuando rompe con alguien-_ pensó Rafa mientras se recargaba un poco en el barandal, apreciando la vista antes de que el otro hablara y le lastimara con sus palabras.

-Rafael...- empezó Gabriel, sorprendiendo inmediatamente a Rafa que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Perdón, estaba distraído-

-No importa- dijo un poco divertido -Mañana... A partir de mañana quiero ir a casa contigo, salir de vez en cuando... Yo...-

Rafael interrumpió inmediatamente a Gabriel bajando la mirada haciendo que su cabello cubriera parte de su rostro -Eso... Eso sería un problema ¿No crees?- tratando de sonar normal aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo -No estoy dispuesto a tener ese tipo de compromiso contigo, después de todo las chicas con las que sales pueden molestarse conmigo-

-_Ya veo... Entonces lo de ayer también tenía ese significado-_ pensó Gabriel recordando el momento exacto en el que el más bajo había rasgado las entradas al cine en miles de pedacitos.

-Por cierto... ¿A qué hora termina la semana contigo?- sin mirarlo, tratando de centrar momentáneamente su mirada en la ciudad.

-En el momento en que tú lo decidas-

-Entonces... ¿Esta bien a las 6?- preguntó mirando su celular, notando que solo quedaba 1 minuto para que diera la hora mencionada -_no pude enamorarme de ti; rompamos_- esa frase resonaba en su cabeza.

Rafael espero mirando su celular con cierta impaciencia y cuando dieron las 6 sonrió -Me alegro mucho de que no hayas dicho eso- dijo levantando la mirada y observando al más alto -Gabriel... Sal conmigo- dijo bastante serio.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Gabriel sin comprender [N/A: que descaro... Luego de hacerlo sufrir y le preguntas eso?/R: que? Es justo no?/G: no se si alegrarme o mandarlo a la chingada...]

-La verdad es que te quiero, y no quiero tener que regresar a la misma rutina de siempre la semana que viene, no soportaría verte con alguien más- demasiado sincero.

-Muy ingenioso Rafael-

-¿Ingenioso?- ladeando la cabeza -Si me porto bien hasta el lunes, la gente que está esperando me pondrá en desventaja- explicó su punto de vista -No quiero que me cambies por otra persona... Además no quiero nada de este juego de amor semanal, yo quiero salir realmente contigo- bajando la cabeza -Esperaré tú respuesta, pero si sales con otra persona antes de dármela bueno...entenderé-

-Eres muy inteligente- dijo observándolo antes de acercarse y abrazarlo como si de ello dependiera su vida -Hay algo que quería decirte y no podía hacerlo-

-¿Qu-Qué cosa?- nervioso.

-Te amo...- bajito y a su oído. [N/A: vaya... Aquí no te cuesta decírselo w / G: *suelta un disparo* cállate mujer /R: *sonrojadito* dilo otra vez /G: no lo haré /R: anda dilo *carita de cachorrito abandonado en la lluvia* /G: te...te amo.../R: *sonríe porque grabo eso* yo también...*antes de ponerse a repetirlo una y otra vez* /G: borra eso!*persiguiendo a Rafa*/ R: CHEMA! AYUDA!*huyendo de gabo*/ A: váyanse a destruir otro lugar!]

-¿De...De verdad?- abrazándolo mientras oculta su sonrojo.

-Ya lo dije... No pienso repetirlo...- sin soltarlo.

-¿Me amas más que a Atzin?-

Se separa y lo mira -¿Ya empezamos de nuevo? Atzin no tiene nada que ver con esto- suspira -Eres demasiado lento- da una ligera sonrisa de lado -Pero si, te amo más que a Atzin, más que a nadie... Y grábatelo en la cabeza por que no pienso repetirlo-

-Mierda...Estoy demasiado contento- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente

Gabriel al escucharlo solo sonrió sin que el otro lo viera y lo abrazó fuerte para luego seprarlo un poco y darle un buen beso en los labios.

Al día siguiente se podía ver una habitación completamente obscura un pequeño bulto sobre una cama totalmente tapado hasta que una musiquita se empezó a oír bastante fuerte por la tranquilidad que reinaba en la recámara.

-"Puede que te haya despertado con este mensaje. Si no te levantas rápido llegaras tarde a la escuela"- leyó el jarocho con una ligera sonrisa en los labios algo adormilado.

Por otro lado en la estación del tren se encontraba Gabriel esperando pacientemente luego de haber enviado aquel mensaje con la esperanza de que el otro no se molestará y recibiendo una respuesta casi de inmediato.

-"Me has despertado, Gracias"- leyó el mensaje un poco más tranquilo, al menos el mayor ya no se molestaba tanto con sus mensajes matutinos.

Espero un par de minutos más en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba hasta que vio aparecer a Rafael -Buenos días- escuchó

-Buenos días Rafa- dijo acercándose y dándole un rápido beso en los labios -_Una vez más...caminando a tu lado, comienza una nueva semana-_

Bueno eso fue todo... mil disculpas si quedo cortito, pero así es la historia, espero que el próximo quede un poco mas largo n.n los quiero.


End file.
